How Much Can A Person Take Without Losing It?
by Kuramaswife
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are fine untill Hiei starts an Arguement and Kurama Suggest that they Break Up and Just Be Friends but can either of the do that? HK Delayed last chapter due to writers block!
1. Starting Up Problems

How Much Can A Person Take Without Losing It? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho members nor do I own the show its self so please don't sew. You'd only get about fifteen cents any  
way.  
  
"Kurama get off me... ohh, in that case come here," said Hiei just realizing that Kurama wanted to have some 'fun'. Kurama slowly crawled over to Hiei with a predatory look in his eyes, which made him look more like a cat than a fox to Hiei. Then suddenly he just bounced on him, which made Hiei lose his balance and tumble over onto the bed while giggling. Kurama began to hungrily kiss at his neck while his right hand work on unbuckling his belts and the left, pulling up his shirt. Hiei helped greatly and slid of Kurama's shirt over his head and began exploring Kurama's flawless chest running his hands around his back on his shoulders and into his ruby, firry, red hair.  
  
Hiei just couldn't figure it out. That hair of his, it just seem to beg him for some attention and of course he was happy to comply.  
  
"Kurama I been wondering, where are you seeds? I've run my hand through your hair a million times,"  
  
"Why, I'll never know." Kurama added.  
  
"And I've never found even one. Even when we take showers they never fall out."  
  
"Its my little secret. Actually I'm thinking about cutting my hair" Kurama said as he put on an innocent face.  
  
"Nooooo, don't, I mean, uh...um.." Hiei trailed off blushing.  
  
"What do you mean no? Why?" he said with a knowing smile. He knew that Hiei loves to play in his hair and that he liked it the way that it was he just wanted to hear Hiei say it.  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Yes but I want to hear you say it."  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
"Please! For me?"  
  
"Not even for you fox"  
  
"Fine then be that way!" Kurama yelled while folding his arms across his chest and sitting on the far side of the bed with a little pout on his face. He knew he was acting childish but it was always some much fun to make Hiei try to act nice.  
  
"I plan to." He said glancing over at Kurama. Oh man he looks kind of mad maybe I should just tell him. Wait what am I thinking I can never tell him never!  
  
Kurama drew in a deep breath then let it out with a sigh. "What a shame. I was planning on giving Hiei a good ride tonight to but since were not together any more I guess I can't. I'll just have to have fun on my own tonight."  
  
Through the corner of his eyes he saw Hiei flinch and saw his chest rise and fall a lot quicker than before. Good he thought.  
  
"Yes this reminds me of back in the day when we were only friends I use to do it all the time by myself while fantasizing you and me, Most of the time out side in the open field with a cool breeze to send chills down my spine. But my favorite," He began to run his hand over his body, with Hiei paying close attention." Is the one when were in a Jacuzzi filled with rose petals and steaming hot water all around us while we kiss so passionately that I can't tell who's tongue is who's. Along with our chest rubbed close together and of course our hips so close that ahhh!" Kurama screamed as Hiei jumped on top of him grabbing his wrist and pinning them over his head.  
  
"No more or I'll come right here right now."  
  
"Well while the thought of that would have been tempting , it doesn't matter any more since were not together any more."  
  
"Shut up with that non sense Baka kitsune"  
  
"Did you hear that, he called me a Baka well I hope your next boyfriend will be much smarter than me."  
  
"Enough already!! There will be no other boyfriends while my soul is still mine. That goes for you to." Hiei added with a fierce kiss to the lips to emphasize his point. After that Kurama felt kind of touched by Hiei's little speech of devotion and possession. Though he was not all that sure he liked the possive part of that speech.  
  
"Hiei I didn't know you cared."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Now just shut up and take me!"  
  
"Gladly" He said while rolling Hiei over on his back.........  
  
The next morning Kurama awoke in his bed with Hiei gone. Just once I would like to wake up with Hiei cute little face beside mine. Some times I think He gets embarrassed about what happens at night. Thought Kurama. So he got up and took a shower, got dress and got ready to go to school. Half way there he noticed a familiar girl from his school. So being the gentle man that he is he offered to walk with her there and of course she gladly accepted. While he thought that he was just being friendly she though that maybe he was starting to like her. And when he offerd to walk her to class as well she thought in her mind He must really like me, Maybe I should tell him I really like him to.  
  
When they reached her classroom door she gently grabbed his arm and with a blush as red as his hair said: "Kurama I really like you."  
  
Kurama smiled and as any gentlemen would have said he said, "I really like you to Mii." But he didn't mean it the same way she meant it.  
  
"You, you do?" she said with a giant smile on. He simply nodded. Her face lit up like New York at night. Wow the coolest, smartest, and cutest boy in school is all mine! She thought. Maybe I should kiss him. So she stood on her tippy toes( a/n Kurama is about six inches taller than her.) and gave Kurama a little peck on the cheek then ran into her class room. Kurama touched his cheek where he had just been kissed then looked out the wind. There was Hiei with a huge scowl on his face and his fists so tight Kurama could see blood dripping down them. Hiei must have saw that and gone to the wrong conclusion!  
  
He tried to run to the window before Hiei ran off but he was gone before he tool the first step. "Hiei wait I can explain!!" he yelled out even though he knew that he was already gone.  
  
When Kurama begain to leave his classes for the day he noticed that Mii was following him and tried to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey Kurama wait for me!!" she said running up after him. He turned his head and tried to force himself to smile.  
  
"Hello Mii, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well and so I'm going to the doctor's so could I walk you home some other time?" well it wasn't totally untrue...  
  
"oh, um sure I hope you feel better soon." she said sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Hai, me too." He said walking off in a different direction. He headed toward a nearby park he knew that Hiei like to hide in. Concentrating for a minute he masked his ki and look around for the tree that Hiei always hide in. Once he found it he saw that Hiei in fact was sitting in it while polishing his katana. Kurama shivered. He knew that when Hiei polishes his katana with that death glare in his eyes he was ready to kill.  
  
Kurama crept closer to the tree and as soon as he was sure Hiei wouldn't turn around he leaped in the tree and tackled Hiei to the ground. Well more like Hiei landed on him on the ground and held his sword to Kurama's throat. Kurama? As soon as he saw who it was he sheathed his katana and began to get up until Kurama embraced him. He froze up but any thing was better than him struggling to be free.  
  
"Hiei I know you saw me with that girl earlier today but it's not what you think." He said as gentle as possible.  
  
"Hn. What I think is two baka ningen fell in love in a hall way" he said in a nasty cold way, pushing Kurama away from him. But he still straddled him.  
  
"Hiei that's not what happened at all. She told me she really liked me and I said I liked her-"  
  
"Yes I heard the whole thing you don't have to say it Baka."  
  
"let me finish, I said I liked her as a FRIEND. At least that's how I meant it." Now that he thought about it, it did sound like he was saying he actually liked her like that.  
  
"How do you explain that kiss then kitsune?" he asked not really believing him.  
  
He grabbed Hiei's bleeding hand then and kissed the back side of it." I had no Idea she was going to do that and plus it meant absolutely nothing to me." He licked Hiei's blood away and Hiei moaned a bit with his eyes closed. After all the blood was gone he put his on hand over it and began to heal it. Hiei yanked his hand away and Kurama gave him a little smile then passed out on to Hiei. 


	2. When things go crashing down

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?  
  
HI!! I'm back again and ready to give you more!! Oh and I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho members, though I wish I did! (Especially Kurama) But I do own that Mii girl! Any way thank you nicknack9 for giving me confidence to write another one! Any way on with the fic!  
  
"Kurama, what are you doing?" Hiei asks as he pokes Kurama's face. When He didn't respond Hiei began to worry.  
  
"Kurama, Kurama are you okay? What happened to you?" He asked as he felt his forehead.  
  
"Damn, you have a fever!" (A/N sound familiar? If you've seen Fruits Basket you know what I'm talking about) "I don't know what to do! I could take him to Yukina. No I'll just take him home and try to cool him off myself!" as soon as he finished his thought he pick Kurama up and ran him home. Literally. (A/N I know I forget to mention it in the last one but Kurama moved out of his Mothers home and moved into an apartment.) As soon as he reached Kurama's room he lied him down on the bed and put a wet cloth on his forehead. Then he went in his fox's medicine cabinet and tried to find something to help him.  
  
Most of the bottles where things Kurama himself made but they're where a few things store bought. He saw two familiar bottles: Dayquil and Nyquil. He couldn't tell what was different about them so he just mixed them together and put it in a medicine cup. He held Kurama's head up and opened his mouth so that he could drink the red stuff. As soon as all the red liquid was in his mouth Kurama choked on it (A/N I do that all the time) and woke up.  
  
"Hiei.... what is that stuff?" he asked not knowing that particular taste.  
  
"Some of your ningen medicine. Now go back to sleep. You need your rest." He said lying Kurama's head back down on his pillow.  
  
"But I've got home work to do!" He complained with eyes half close.  
  
"No. It can wait right now your health is more important to me..." he trailed off blushing. He hated to sound all lovey-dovey But sometimes that was the only way to get Kurama to back down.  
  
"'Kay" he said instantly drifting back to sleep. Hiei smiled at him and just watched him sleep. -----------------------------------------------Later that Night------------- ----------------------------  
  
"GROWWWWWWLLLLLLLL"  
  
" I am sooo hungry." Hiei complained. Well its not like he's going to wake up any time soon. You could just go catch you a small bird to snack on. A hungry part of his mind thought. Nodding he jumped out the window (A/N old habits die hard) and ran for a bite to eat. When he spotted a blue jay he stopped and licked his lips. But when he jumped up to catch it, it flew away and caused him to hit his jagan (Ouch). Damn Bird! Curse it all! Seeing no other animals around he returned home mad as hell.  
  
"GROWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!!!"  
  
"Damn I'm hungry! If only I knew how to work those ningen machines I would make myself something to eat!" he said.  
  
"GROWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!!!"  
  
"Its going to be a long night." He grumbly said as he lay down next to Kurama and tried to get to sleep. The Next Day  
  
When Hiei awoke he found himself in Kurama's arms, legs tangled together, and his face buried in his chest. No matter what we always wake up like this Hiei thought.  
  
"GROWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!!!"  
  
Just then Hiei swore he felt the fox's chest move almost as if he was chuckling.  
  
"GROWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!!!"  
  
This time he heard and felt it. It was low and quick but it was most defiantly a chuckle.  
  
"Good morning Hiei. From the sounds that you stomach has been making all night I assume your hungry." Kurama greeted as he hugged Hiei closer and a little firmer to himself.  
  
"Hn." He said rubbing his cheek against Kurama's chest.  
  
"GROWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!!"  
  
Hiei blushed a bit.  
  
"I'll go make us some breakfast before your stomach forces you to eat me." Kurama said sitting up. Hiei just nodded and laid himself down on the bed more comfortably and thought to himself. Every thing was fine until h e thought about yesterday. That bitch! Putting her dirty mouth on my Kurama! I'll make her pay tomorrow right after school so she can get off of my Kurama!......... After they got done with breakfast Kurama was feeling a bit tired so he said that he would take a little nap. Which left Hiei to do what ever he pleased. Of course Hiei was happy to hear that so as soon as he thought that Kurama was in a deep sleep he headed over to the school. (A/N Kurama skipped school that day because he still felt kinda sick) He waited until there school let out and waited until that girl Mii was alone. And then he got his revenge......  
  
He arrived home about twenty minutes latter and found that Kurama was awake but still laying in the bed, just looking at the empty spot on the bed. He was so concentrated on it he didn't even notice Hiei walk in to the room.(A/N Through the window of course)  
  
"I thought you were asleep"  
  
"I can never sleep long when you're not near me." He said smiling "Where did you go to."  
  
"Uh, no where really just out looking around and stuff." He said shifting his gaze away.  
  
"Your lying" he said narrowing his eyes. Why would he lie about that? " You're a poor liar." He pointed out.  
  
"Okay, I went out to seek revenge on that Mii onna who kissed you." He admitted.  
  
Kurama sat up in bed and had a questioning look in his eyes. "What do you mean by revenge, what did you do to her?"  
  
"I just warned her to stay away from you. That's all." He said with a smirk.  
  
Kurama got real suspicious then. "And by that I suppose you warned her your way. And in case you don't know what I mean, I'll Explain. You beat her up and then warned her to stay away from me or you'll kill her, am I right?"  
  
That Damn fox knows me to well! "Well Sort of"  
  
"Hiei I told you to stop being so jealous all the time. I would have to her off tomorrow!" he almost yelled.  
  
"That's easy for you to say! You don't know what it's like to have someone you love being chased around be mindless ningen onna's day and night!" He almost yelled.  
  
"But that shouldn't bother you because you know I'm not interested in any of them! You know that so why do you have to kill every one who likes me!"  
  
"I didn't kill her I just pushed her down some stairs. All she had was a broken arm. And she didn't even see me." He said as if that was suppose to make it any better.  
  
"You say that as if it's suppose to be any better! I'm getting awful tired of this Hiei. You have to stop this."  
  
"Look its just in my nature I can't help it! Either you put up with it or I can just leave!" he yelled out of pure rage not even realizing what he had said.  
  
"If that is the case Hiei then I think we should just break up for awhile! I can't take you right now your driving me crazy! Just go back to the Makai and rot!" He yelled angrily, got up, walked out the room, and slammed the door cutting Hiei off from saying anything. Hiei just stood there for along while staring at nothing, shocked beyond imaginable reasons, and ....trembling? Yes he was actually trembling and out of fear. Kurama was just joking with me right? I mean he would break up with me would he. It's just that...he can't, can he? He thought. After some thought he thought maybe if he asked him he would just say that he was kidding. Kurama you were just kidding right? he thought passing them in Kurama's mind. No I wasn't and I think you should leave now. Kurama thought back.  
  
Hiei immediately ran out the window after he heard it and once Kurama felt him leave a far distanced he walked back into his room and found a small black pearl on the floor. No it wasn't a pearl, it was on of Hiei's tear gems.....  
  
Kurama picked up the little gem and put it in his pocket then cried to sleep.  
  
Oh yeah another chapter completed! Yayyyyyyyyy!!! Thank you again nicknack9 for reviewing the last one! I hope you like this on to. Don't worry though there will be at least five more! At least that's what I'm shooting for! Until next time! 


	3. trying to make things right

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?  
  
HIIIIII!!! I'm back for another one so I hope you all are ready, cuz I sure am!! Smiles so wide that her jaws hurt Hey whispers I'm going to tell you all a secret! Do you know what it is, I bet you don't know! I GOT REVIEWS! Stands up and does the cabbage patch dance then does a flip and hits her head on her Computer Ouch!! Any ways thanks so much ukeral15 and lunatic miko for you reviews! Oh and I can't forget nicknack9 (the very first person to review me ) you will be mentioned in one of these every fic! Okay now I'm going to say that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, not even Kurama (sadly v.v) and shut up so as to get on with the fic! (The first part of the fic might be confusing but just keep reading and you'll understand)  
  
"Hiei you and I never belonged together get the hell out of my life!" Kurama screamed  
  
"Fine Kurama I don't know why I wasted some much time with you any! That's all you were: a constant burden." Hiei yelled coldly.  
  
"Good then at least I know we feel the same about each other!!"  
  
Hiei not wanting to even look at such a baka onna look-a-like anymore turned around and walked away shouting a few curses. After in which Kurama felt really guilty and started to regret it. Hiei would never be with him ever again and so he went into his kitchen and craved 'I'm sorry Hiei' into his leg then slit his throat. A few days later Hiei came to his house to witness his death. When he entered he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hn. Serves you right baka kitsune." And without a second thought he ran back to his lover Mukuro's loving arms....  
  
"Nooooooooo!!" Kurama screamed as he awoke with a start. (A/N I scared you didn't I. Bad authoress, Bad. But it was fun! ) "What a horrible dream! Good thing it was only a nightmare. Hey where's Hiei. Oh.... that's right." He said dropping his head and staring at the tiny black gem in his hands. Just to know that he caused enough pain for Hiei to cry was enough to let his guilt eat away at him.  
  
He shook his head. No, he refused to do what was in his dreams. But if Hiei hated him after that, it just might result in that way.....  
  
Hiei sadly walked the streets of the Ningenkai, not even knowing that he was walking at all because he was so deep in thought (A/N I do that A LOT when I think of Kurama. And I'm very serious) He just couldn't believe it. He could not believe that either Kurama or himself had spoken those cruel and hurtful words to each other. How, How could such a beautiful creature as Kurama bring me so much joy then just suddenly rip it away from me. Hiei thought. After all the passionate nights, those loving stares, and constant declarations of love how could he? He brushed away a single tear that found it's way down Hiei's cheek and continued to think, all those broken promises, those deceitful eyes, and those soft ensnaring hands of his! But even still I can't bring myself to truly hate him. He absent-mindedly turned around another corner and found that this was Kurama and his old house....  
  
Kurama immediately sensed him and sent one of his thoughts through Hiei's mind before he dashed off...  
  
Hiei I'm so sorry but I know that this wont make you be any less angry with me, but I must beg of you to come to our room so that we can talk. In his mental message he stressed the word "our" just to make Hiei realize that it was indeed still his and Kurama's.  
  
When Hiei heard his kind and begging words and his mind began to have a debate in his head. Why should you go see that Baka Kitsune all he will do is bring you more pain. Then another part of his head argued, but you still love him and who knows he might say that he messed up a try to be with you again  
  
"Highly unlikely" he said out loud to himself. I'll just go up to see what he wants, then I'll leave right away. There is no telling what I do if I stay there to long.  
  
After another small hesitation he quickly jumped in through the open window and stared at the fox with absolutely no emotion. "What do you want?" he asked as coldly as he could muster. Even though he still couldn't find it in his heart to be THAT cold to him.  
  
"I just wanted to ask something of you. Then if you agree to it.. then....." he trailed off and turned his gaze away from Hiei. He just couldn't do it; he couldn't bring himself to look Hiei straight in the eye. It was also very obvious that Hiei couldn't look Kurama in his eyes either.  
  
"Just ask your question Yoko."  
  
Kurama quickly nodded, turning his back to Hiei. "Okay, I'll make this short and simple," he took a deep breath and then let it go as he continued, "Hiei I miss you already when I laid down last night I couldn't go to sleep and so last night Hiei, I had to cry my self to sleep. I dreamed and in my dream we had just got done with an argument and you left me. In my dream I began to feel guilty and went into the kitchen and craved 'I'm sorry Hiei' into my leg and after that I killed myself." He paused to take a breath and he could have sworn he saw Hiei flinch when he said he killed himself. "No sooner you arrived again and laughed at my dead body and, after telling me that I deserved it, ran away with Mukuro." Kurama finally got the courage to look Hiei in the eye.  
  
"Is that it?" he asked.  
  
"No. What I am trying to say is that I don't want that to ever come true. Also I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you hate me and so, I was wondering if we could just be what we started out as; friends."  
  
"I don't hate you," he whispered, "I could never hate you." Hiei quickly shook his head. And cursed at his self for saying what he was thinking, not even realizing that he was doing it. He turned around quickly so that Kurama couldn't see all the emotions that were flowing through his eyes.  
  
"I don't know just give me some time to think." Hiei said heading towards the window.  
  
"Take as much time as you need." Kurama said so warmly that he froze where he was and turned around to look at Kurama. Kurama was smiling, but it wasn't truly happy. This smile looked... guiltful, longing, and apologetic. Damn that fox! That fake smile was tearing at his heart like Kurama's rose whip but with glass stuck in every thorn. When ever he saw Kurama like that... it pained him to think that it was he who had caused it and it was only him that could put a real one back on.  
  
Hiei quickly jumped out the window and ran as fast and as far as he could. If he had stayed there for just one more second he would have done something stupid. Like beg Kurama to take him back or kiss Kurama so hard that his lips would bleed.  
  
Hiei knew that he had to wait though. It had barley been one day and he was still really hurt and affected by what had happened. He knew if they got back together so soon then it would only cause more problems.  
  
And as Kurama said he was going to take as much time as he needed...  
  
Yayyyyyy! Another done!! Leans back in her uncomfortable computer chair Sorry for all the lovey-dovey stuff and this chapter being so short but I've been working on this since ten and its now exactly 5:30 in the morning and so I am really tired. Plus my mom said that I would die if I didn't get off the computer and you wouldn't want me to die would ya? Thanks for reading this fic and please Review! It makes me want to write some more! plus I feel all warm and gooey inside! Oh and the next chapter should be up in about one or two days sadly to say I have no life on summer vacations u.u Well thanks again. Until next time! 


	4. Another bad move

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?  
  
HELLLLLLLOOOOO every body! This is the 4th one of this series! Yayyyyyy! Sorry if I'm being annoying but I'm Just soooooooo happy! I didn't think I would be able to make it this long but I did! I got a couple more reviews so I can write now! Also I want every one to know that I hope you will like my stories as much as you like Who's. (She is one of my favorite writers) Well on with the fic!Oh and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ( sure rub it in sniff )  
  
As Kurama got up to take a shower he began to think of Hiei. Once he got in the shower he thought of Hiei, and once he got out of the shower he thought of Hiei. It seemed that he just couldn't get the little fire demon out of his mind, not that he was complaining, it just always made him sad to think of his lost lover. The one he practically pushed away from him with his hurting words. How he would give any thing to take back those selfish and untrustworthy words he had spoken. But of course the words he had spoken couldn't be erased as easily as of those on a black board. It word take some thought over time to erase those words and he doubted that they would ever be completely erased. But he could always over right them and keep doing it to it wasn't seeable.(A/N did i con fuse you? Sorry!)  
  
On his way to school Kurama noticed that Mii wasn't out side waiting for him and her to walk to school. Kurama made a bitter chuckle, and continued on his way. He didn't blame her for what happened, but he did feel some hatred toward her, but not much. The person he blamed the most was himself. Actually the only person he blamed was himself. In his eyes Hiei could do no wrong (unless you deserved it). He knew that Hiei had only said that and that he wasn't expecting Kurama to actually break up with him. So he blamed himself for it. Kurama just kind of blew up inside. What he said was out of pure anger and he put no thought in it.  
  
When arriving at school he found that he couldn't concentrate and he just kept day dreaming (A/N I'm sure you know who about ) About all his smiling faces, his shy request, his sexy pouts, his loving words, His embarrassed face when he woke up every morning after sex, every thing that was Hiei.  
  
"Mr. Minamino, please try to pay more attention. "his teacher interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Sensei, it wont happen again." He apologized snapping back to reality....  
  
A whole week had passed and Hiei had yet to tell him his answer. As Kurama got up to take a shower he noticed that he had got amazingly thinner. _Hiei I need you. I can't function properly with out you._ He thought.  
  
When Kurama got out of the shower a certain small figure in black with his arms crossed had made him self comfortable on their bed. (A/N He has a bathroom attached to his bedroom just incase you got confused.)  
  
"Hiei," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Last time we spoke you said that this was our bedroom." He pointed out.  
  
"Your right I'm sorry." He said while blushing and scratching the back of his extremely wet neck. Since he had just got out of the shower he was still dripping wet and was only wearing a towel.( A/N No dirty fantasizing girls! Only I can do that! Drool! ) In saying so Hiei tried desperately to only look at his face; staring at his incredible wet body would do know good for him right now. But unable to resist he took just a small glance and then looked away with a slight pinkish tint.  
  
"Kurama"  
  
"Yes Hiei?"  
  
"Why are you losing so much weight? You'll be able to wrap that towel around you three times if you keep that up."  
  
"Yes your right, its just that... well I'm just not feeling all that well right now is all."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just get dressed then. So not to catch a cold." He said moving to his dresser. Hiei immediately turned around and shut his eyes. Mainly because his blood was already boiling by seeing Kurama in that towel all wet, and a little afraid of how he would react to it. (A/N when I say he I mean Kurama)  
  
When he was all dry and dressed Hiei turned back around (A/N Don't you wonder how Hiei knew exactly when Kurama was dressed? I'm so bad! .) Only to see Kurama brushing out his red mane of hair. How he dreamed that he could run his hands through that gorgeous flame red hair of his.  
  
"Hiei I know I sound stupid for saying this but, uh, would you mind brushing my hair?" Hiei looked at him for a moment, then grabbed the hairbrush from the fox's hand and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Kurama did and smiled. It wasn't a true smile of happiness but it was better than the last one he saw.  
  
Hiei moved to the back of Kurama and brushed his hair while sitting on his legs. (A/N By that I mean how you would sit at a Japanese restaurant or at a Japanese temple) While he brushed his hair he held his breath so as not to breathe in his fox's intoxicating scent. But of course even demons had to breath some time so he eventually had to let it out. As soon as he did he automatically regretted it. When he breathed in he took in all of that wonderful fox's scent and was dazed slightly. Roses, that was what he always smelled like. Absent-mindedly he brought his hand up to Kurama's face and traced the out line of Kurama's jaw. Kurama froze and let out his own breath in which he had been holding in as well. With his other hand Hiei gently moved Kurama's hair to the other side and placed a single kiss on his neck. A hungry desperate kiss which made Kurama's whole body tremble. After that Hiei couldn't resist and gave him another, and another, and another. He would have gone all the way if the phone didn't ring and interrupt them.  
  
Immediately snapped out of his daze he jumped out the window and dashed away in a black blur, not willing to stay and face what he had just done.  
  
"Hiei WAIT!" Kurama yelled out even though he knew that Hiei couldn't hear him. Frustrated, he reached for the phone and tried to answer it calmly, but failed miserably.  
  
"Hello, who is this?" he snapped over the phone line.  
  
"Whoa, whoa calm down Kurama don't snap my head off!" Yusuke answered over the phone.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke it's just that you kind of got me at a bad time." He said calming himself down.  
  
"Yeah sorry bout that, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Kuwabara after school."  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with you for a while. But not for to long I'm behind in my homework at school and need to make up a lot of work." He replied.  
  
"Sure fine. I'll see you after school then." He said and hung up the phone.  
  
After school  
  
"Yo Kurama, how you been? We hardly see each other any more." Yusuke greeted.  
  
"Yes, well lately I just haven't been feeling like my self."  
  
"Well were going to a place that will make you feel like yourself in no time!" Kuwabara greeted.  
  
"And where might I ask is that?" Kurama questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Hehe, don't worry about it just follow us." Kuwabara said. He and Yusuke were chuckling which only made Kurama more suspicious. Oh well, as long as they weren't leading him to his death he could care less.  
  
"So Kurama have you talked to Hiei yet?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Yes he stopped by for a visit this morning after I got out of the shower," he stopped upon hear the two of the chuckling, "Its not what you think." He said sighing.(A/N I crack myself up!hehe)  
  
"Any way what happened?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"Well after that Hiei said that I was losing weight and I said," he stopped at them staring at him.  
  
"Damn, he wasn't lying. You could fit into Keiko's pants now." Yusuke teased.  
  
"Yeah, have you been starving yourself?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No, I haven't been starving myself, but anyway, after that I asked could he brush my hair."  
  
"The old 'can you brush my hair' line. Never fails" stated Yusuke.  
  
Ignoring him, Kurama continued. "And then he started to trace the outlining of my jaw and kiss at my neck. Then you called and he ran away." He said narrowing his eyes at Yusuke. Yusuke chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sorry about that, But I did stop you from making a big mistake."  
  
"How so?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's never right to do it with some one you just broke up with not to long ago. All that will do is cause more problems for you and him, not to mention some confusion."  
  
"Whoa Urameshi, That was deep. Who told you that?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Nobody I heard it off the women's channel on TV."  
  
"Why were you watching the women's channel?"  
  
"Because there was nothing else on kuwabaka!"  
  
"Don't get mad at me because you like that crap."  
  
"Oh don't even get me started on you cat lover!"  
  
"Cats are cute and cuddly."  
  
"My point exactly, you cat lovin sissy."  
  
At there destination  
  
"Sorry guys but I can't go in there." Kurama bluntly stated.  
  
"Aww, come on Kurama your acting like were taking you to a national house of porn! Its just a club." Yusuke stated.  
  
"Yeah Kurama, you need to have more fun, and hang out more. We're not asking you to date the closes thing to you, we're just asking you to have fun." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"I know but... alright." He agreed.  
  
Yayyyyyy! Yet another chapter! Oh I think I left you with a cliffy, if that's what you what to call it. ; Any way I got some more reviews so I guess I'll write another one. Oh ukera15, I'm glad you loved the third chapter. They will get back together (But if I get no reviews they'll hate each other! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! J/K) and thanks Hiei's Loving Angel (I typed it right didn't I?) And you to nicknack9, But you don't have to kill your self every time something goes wrong! Also Animeforyou (sorry to mention you last!) Phew Next time I'll just say thank you all reviewers! Well, until next time!


	5. Yusuke and Kuwabara's plan

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing IT? HIIIIIIIIII AGAIN!! I'm glad that you all keep encouraging me to write more! And I finally thought of what will happen at the end (The end is way far away, like maybe the 12th chapter or more, maybe a little less.) You see, I already knew that they were going to get back together (Duh to myself) But I didn't know HOW the were. I'll give you hints at the end of this chapter if you want you can read them. But if you don't then don't read the **bold** words at the very end! And I hope you liked the part with Kuwabara and Yusuke, I thought that they would make it a little funnier. (Just a little.) Now I will shut my big mouth and get on with the fic!  
  
"OHHH YEAH BABY, You dance way better than any girl I've danced with!" Yusuke shouted to his dance partner.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, check out Kurama," said Kuwabara pointing in Kurama's direction.  
  
Yusuke Turned his head almost at a hundred and eighty degree's to the right to look at him.  
  
Kurama sat there alone at the bar on his own, drinking his fourth cup of sake, with a small almost unnoticeable pink tint to his cheeks. But you'd have to be looking really hard to see it, with all the colorful pink and purple lights and loud music that made the place rumble every time it hit a beat. Yusuke rolled his eyes and dragged Kuwabara over there to try and get him to dance.  
  
"Kurama! Your suppose to be dancing, if you wanted to drink we could have just gone to my house!" Shouted Yusuke over the music.  
  
"You make it sound as though I wanted to come!" Shouted back Kurama  
  
"Kurama, we brought you here to have fun! At least Dance with some one!" reasoned Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't want to, there all just baka ningens!" he said sounding exactly like Hiei. They all stared at him wind eyed (0.0) and gave a shiver.  
  
"That was creepy!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Okay now you defiantly need to go dance with someone!" said Kuwabara fearing that he might turn into Hiei. "Come on Kurama, just one dance with any one and you can sit here and drink as much as you want." Yusuke started up again.  
  
"What ever." He said getting up. As soon as he did a women asked him to dance with her. She had short black hair down to her shoulders, red eyes, and she wore a black long dress with a spilt in the front. She almost looked like Hiei, in a strange womanly way, but she was only about two inches shorter than Kurama. In a way, it made him feel a bit better about it, but not much. So he said: "Gladly."  
  
After about two dances with that same girl and six more cups of sake Yusuke and Kuwabara had to carry him home sense he was pretty much in his own world.  
  
"Oh Hiei left me without a care in the world for me. How sad I must be. Boohoo!" he shouted. Apparently Kurama was one of those 'drama' drunks.  
  
But then for no reason he started singing a song that neither one of them could decipher.  
  
"God we have to take him home faster he is driving me NUTS!!" shouted Yusuke over Kurama's loud song. Kuwabara simply nodded and they ran the rest of the way to Kurama's house.  
  
When they finally got there it took Kurama a while to get his key because they could not get him to shut up long enough to tell him to get it. When they finally got in his house they tossed Kurama done on the bed and ran the hell out of there.  
  
"Hiei left me for some other person he will never EVER come to me again! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!" he laughed crazily and passed out. (A/N Sorry if you think I made him too different but this is what I imagine Kurama would be like if he were drunk!)  
  
Half an hour later Hiei walked in (A/N through the window) and watch Kurama sleep. Why the hell do I keep coming over here? He doesn't want me any more so what's the point? He thought to himself. Just as he turned to leave however, Kurama uttered in his sleep: "Hiei I miss you so much come sleep with me."  
  
Hiei turned back around and stared at him for a long while. He couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake. He had his hair all in his face so Hiei couldn't see his eyes. Hiei quietly walked over to Kurama and waved his hand in front of his face. When Kurama didn't react he found that it was safe to do what ever he wanted. First Hiei gently moved the hair strands out of his face until he was able to see his whole face and all the beauty he kept there. Then he traced the underlining of his lower lip with a touch that was almost feather light. After hesitating a moment he slowly gave Kurama a simple small peck on his lips, then licked his own lips and he could taste a faint taste of sake. _So that's why he's asleep this early, he's drunk. Baka Kitsune_.  
  
After that Hiei left.  
  
The next morning Kurama awoke feel disoriented and dirty. He had a terrible headache and he for some reason felt as though he hadn't had a shower in weeks. So he headed towards the shower and got in. When he got out he saw Koenma floating above his bed sucking on his blue pacifier (as usual) with something like a smile on his face.  
  
"Kurama I have another mission for you. I've already sent the others there waiting for you near one of the passages to Makai, west of here I believe."  
  
"Another youkai gone Loose?"  
  
"Nope, you guys are on patrol. I need you to go to this location," a big map just came out of thin air and Koenma pointed to a certain spot, "and make sure no youkai get through to the Ningenkai. Got it?" he asked the bopping away into nothingness.  
  
"Well at least I have an excuse to see Hiei."  
  
At the passage to the Makai  
  
"Yo, Kurama! Thank god you sobered up! You were driving us crazy!" said Yusuke. As soon as Hiei saw Kurama he turned his back to him still not wanting to face him.  
  
"Yes, well sorry about that. But do you all have a feeling that Koenma is some how, setting us up." Kurama asked staring at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke just put on a big grin and winked at Kurama. "Well any way lets get this over with. I've got better things I could be wasting my time on." He said walking through the passage, followed by Kuwabara, Hiei, then Kurama.  
  
When they arrived Hiei stopped Yusuke dead in his tracks.  
  
"Yusuke you know what's going on, you don't fool me. What's this really about?"  
  
"I have NO idea what you're talking about!" Kuwabara began to chuckle behind his back. Hiei gave them both death glares and turned away from them.  
  
After about half an hour of waiting near the passage and know youkai came Yusuke got 'irritated' and began to walk off. "This is so boring I remember Koenma telling me of a fun place were demons like to hang out around here."  
  
_I knew it! There is something more planed than what he has told us. Or rather, what he has told Hiei and me. So what could Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma be planning against Hiei and me?_ The whole time they followed Kuwabara and Yusuke were giggling and talking to each other and Hiei and Kurama were walking near each other but looking the other way. _These Baka's have something planned against Kurama and me but what is it? _He thought. He took a quick glance at Kurama, just to see what he was doing and found that he was staring at him with a little smile on his face.  
  
_'Hello Hiei'  
  
'Hn'  
  
'I see you know that they're planning something against me and you as well.'  
  
' A retard could figure that out'  
  
' Hiei you could try to be nicer to your friend'  
  
'I don't remember ever agreeing to be your friend'  
  
'Yes your right, sorry'  
  
'Kurama stop.... Never mind.'  
  
_"Well if you two are done with your mind make out session," he said with a big smile and wink towards Kurama, "Then I'd say we're here." Finished Yusuke.  
  
Kurama and Hiei both looked out to what Yusuke and Kuwabara where talking about. _Was that a... hotel? _"Uh Yusuke is that a hotel in the middle of the Makai." Asked Kurama.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Well Koenma said that a group of humans got here and decided to use this area for their hotel."  
  
"You actually expect us to believe that non sense." He butted in.  
  
"It's the truth!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Like I'd actually believe any thing that came out of your mouth you baka!"  
  
"Say that to my face shrimp! Oh yeah that's right you can't reach my face!"  
  
Yusuke dragged Kurama away from Kuwabara and Hiei's earshot.  
  
"Okay Kurama, I'll tell you what's really going on. Koenma sent us out here to get you two to go to that hotel so that you two can try to make up. Well more like I asked, but even still after this I know that you two will get back together!"  
  
Kurama was a little baffled. He was actually trying to do something nice. "So what's your plan anyway Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "Well you see..."  
  
2 minutes later.  
  
"You must be very bored Yusuke."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you said you only watched the women's channel when your bored and I can tell you got your plan from the women's channel."  
  
"How the hell did you figure it out?"  
  
"My mother used to beg me to watch those silly program's with her and I remembered this happening in one of them." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Damn, smartass! Well then lets just go back before they kill each other!" he yelled stumping off, mad that he couldn't lie and say he thought it up on his own.  
  
"Damn Detective what took you so long! I had to be stuck with Kuwabaka for to long for my liking." He said.  
  
"Man, it was only two minutes! Your acting like it was two years!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"For me every second is a year when you're around." Hiei looked around. "Where is Kurama."  
  
"I don't know wasn't he with you guys?" Yusuke said with a grin.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me detective, I saw you and him walk over to the same place."  
  
"I went to go take a leak, But Kurama went somewhere else." He stated.  
  
"You mean you just left him? Baka." He said speeding off in that direction.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" He said walking around looking for Kurama. Looking around some more he spotted Kurama. He was lying on his side, on the ground with his eyes closed. _Damn it Kurama! What happened to you?_ He knelt down next to Kurama and checked to see if he had any injuries, but non. Then he checked his forehead _Damn! Another fever! Why the hell do you keep doing this to yourself!_ He thought. When he picked Kurama up his hair slid of his face and noticed that he was a deathly pale, but his cheeks and his neck were red, not to mention the fact that he was extremely lighter than before.  
  
"Look at you Kurama, you're killing yourself!" he yelled even though he knew his fox was unconscious. _Wait he isn't my fox any more what am I thinking!_ Racing back to the others he quickly stated. "I'll be at the hotel waiting for you." The ran to it.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled. "Phase one of get Hiei and Kurama back together complete!" Kuwabara stupidly shouted.  
  
"Kuwabara this isn't a James Bond movie." Said Yusuke in a Shut-up-dumby type of voice.  
  
YAYYYYYYY!!! Another one done! Yay! Thanks Again reviewers! With out you there would be no stories! But in the next review someone give me an idea! PLEASE! My Brain is hurting for crying out loud! I don't think I've ever thought this much in my whole life! Any Idea I don't care as long as it has something to do with the story! Also Soul of Fantasy I didn't have any time to read your story but I will soo!(promise!) What is it called? And thanks Anna Demarco for putting me on you favorite authors list! Any ways here is the hint's I promised you!  
  
**I'M ABOUT TO SAY THE HINTS TO HOW THEY GET BACK TOGETHER SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THEN DON'T READ THIS!  
  
**_First hint: Rain Second hint: tear gems Third Hint: Long talk about everything_  
  
Can you guess it? Email me if you think you've got it! Also check out the new story I uploaded called Nights Awaiting You. It's about Hiei and Kurama and how they both feel about each other and how they want to be more than friends! Please read and Review it! I even accept flames! Well until next time!! 


	6. at the hot springs

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?  
  
HOWDY PEOPLE! I'm happy because this is the 6th chapter and my best friend Mica came back from her three-week trip! Yay, now I wont be so bored! But also I'm sad! Wipes tear some one sent me a flame and said that this story was shit! They really hurt my feelings! Also IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ! There so now you can't say that I didn't warn you meanies who don't like yaoi! For all of you who do then be my guest and read on. Sorry for this being so late.  
  
"Hey Hiei, Kurama, where are you two?" Yusuke yelled out in the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Excuse me sir you say your looking for a Hiei, last name Jaganshi?" asked a female squirrel youkai.  
  
"Yeah, did he check out a room?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes he checked out two rooms; b2 and b3. Would you like for me to show you were it is?"  
  
"Nah, we'll find it our self's."  
  
------------------------------------------------In the hotel room----------- ----------------------------  
  
Worry tore at his heart as he awaited Kurama to awaken. Fox, you've got to take better care of your self. You'll die within a couple of weeks if you keep that up. When Kurama began to flutter his eye's open Hiei immediately snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hiei... what happened all I remember is everything going black and then smelling your scent very close to me." Kurama asked sitting up.  
  
"You passed out because of another fever, then I carried you to this 'hotel' place."  
  
"oh, thank you," he said putting on a little smile.  
  
"Kurama, why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said knowing very well what he was talking about.  
  
"Don't play dumb fox, you know very well what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm not doing it on purpose it's just that...well, I haven't much will to do any thing since what happened. I try it's just that, it's hard not being able to be with the one person you truly love. Especially when you're the reason you can't be together."  
  
Hiei shoved a plate full of food in Kurama's face with a deep blush. "Eat this. I'm here now, so eat." He turned his eyes away from Kurama.  
  
Kurama nodded and put a smile on and gratefully took the plate. Hiei watched as Kurama gracefully ate his food, even though he was eating it at a fast rate, and hide a little smile behide a hand. He didn't notice how much he missed just looking at Kurama. Then he suddenly had a strong urge to touch him and kiss him but he ignored it, and just watched him eat.  
  
"Hiei, would you like some?" he asked.  
  
"No, I gave it to you for a reason."  
  
"Yes I know but I really want us to eat together. Just like we used to when we were friends."  
  
"Fine." He said walking over towards Kurama and took a small bite out of a potato that had been beaten up. (A/N It's what Hiei calls mashed potatoes)  
  
After they had just got done eating Kurama got up and decided that he wanted to look around.  
  
"I'm going to go venture around the hotel. Your more than welcome to come with me." He said turning his head to look at Hiei. He said nothing but got up and walked over to him. Kurama lightly smiled and they began to walk out the room. In the hall though they bumped into Yusuke and Kuwabara and Hiei flinched. (A/N You would to if you had to look at something so ugly after you got done looking at something so beautiful. Hehe )  
  
"Were going to go look around the hotel, do you want to come with us?" Kurama asked. Although he really wanted it to only be him and Hiei, he would never be rude to them.  
  
"Nah, Kuwabara and I will just wait for you guy's in the room." He said winking to Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama both looked at each other and shrugged and continued on their way around the hotel.  
  
Half way thru it already they had seen the dining area, a sitting room, an indoor pool and ...  
  
"Hiei look, they have an out door hot spring." He said stopping upon a sign. It read: 'Try our famous hot springs. They have healing water's that will melt away any muscle pains you may have. Towels and robes will be provided directly after you get out of the springs. Guaranteed to leave you relax and feel like a million bucks.'  
  
"Would you like to get in with me?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei wasn't sure if he'd be able to control him self if he saw Kurama naked (A/N I wouldn't be able to! drool ) He thought about it for a minute and then ran into the locker room and hot spring so fast that Kurama couldn't even see him.  
  
Kurama smiled and figured that was a 'yes' in Hiei's language. He walked over to the locker room and changed out of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then walked out in to the Hot spring area. As soon as he was visible to Hiei he blushed a bit. Hiei him self blushed and turned his back to him and rested his arms on the side of the hot spring. After he was sure that Kurama was in and at a comfortable position he turned back around and put his mouth under the water to blow bubbles.  
  
They both just sat there for a long time just looking at each other. After what seem like hours (A/N It really was only 5 minutes) Hiei finally broke the silence.  
  
"Kurama," he said in a low tone with his mouth barely above water.  
  
"Yes, koi-... I mean Hiei?" he said automatically regretting almost calling him Koibito.  
  
"....... I will be your friend for now... if that's what you really want." He said in a almost whisper.  
  
"Hiei, ... I would love that." He said putting on a little smile.  
  
Hiei turned bright red at that. "So now that I am at your side as this 'friend' of yours you have to promise me you will take better care of your self. If not then I quit."  
  
Kurama chuckled. Hiei was acting as though it were a job to be his friend. But at the same time he was happy. By what he said it sounded as though Hiei still cared for him.  
  
"I can manage that much as long as you will continue to be my friend." He stretched out is hand hoping that Hiei would take it.  
  
Hiei stared at his hand for a long time and the finally decided to take it. He shook it once and his heart began to race. I hadn't noticed how much I missed his touch. Just thinking about it gets me excited! Hiei thought. Just then Kurama brought him in for a tight embrace.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Hiei, I just needed a friendly hug. Push away from me if you don't like it."  
  
Damn that Kurama!! He knew exactly what to say to make him stay. So instead of pushing Kurama away he hesitantly wrapped his own arms around Kurama's waist and pressed the side of his face against his chest. Hiei rubbed his face up against him and Kurama began to rub his back and play in Hiei's hair. Hiei gave a slight quiver and a small gasp. I have to get away from him or he'll know that I want him Hiei thought. (A/N In case you are wondering which way I mean that, I mean both. Emotionally and Physically.) He placed a very light a quick kiss on Kurama's chest and pushed him away and got to the other side of the hot spring. Kurama touched his chest in shock and smiled. He figures that meant that Hiei did enjoy the hug but decided to part for personal reasons.  
  
I wonder if Hiei actually misses me. But I'm not sure if I should ask right now. This isn't the right time or mood for that question.  
  
"Hiei ....."  
  
"What is it?" he asked not even looking at him. How could he? With a blush as bright as his and his .....Hormones (A/N along with some thing else. Think the one eyed monster) rising to an uncomfortable level.  
  
"Do you,..I mean.... Never mind." He said neither willing nor ready to finish his question. Just then they both heard loud noises coming from the looker room. (A/N You know who, they're the interrupters.)  
  
"WHOA THIS PLACE HAS A HOT SPRING LETS GET IN!!!' shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Alright woo hoo!" shout Kuwabara stupidly of course.  
  
"Great this is just what I need! Two baka ningens to come and make a mess of things." Hiei stated coldly.  
  
Just then Yusuke ran completely naked, no towel at all, and did a canon ball in the water. Followed by Kuwabara who did have on a towel (A/N Thank Inari for that! We already have to be tortured by his face, so we don't need any thing else to give us nightmares!) When Yusuke Surface the water his hair was down and plastered to his face.  
  
"So what you guys been doing? Having some make up sex?" Yusuke said teasingly to them. Kurama blushed while Hiei just turned away from him.  
  
"Yup that sounds right to me." He stated he grasped Kurama's wrist and pulled him closer towards himself.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think your doing detective?" Hiei asked beginning to get suspicious.  
  
"Nothing at all, just telling Kurama something. What do you care any way?" he asked with a smirk. Then he cupped his hands around Kurama's ears and whispered something that Hiei couldn't make out. When Yusuke finally pulled away Kurama was left blushing with an embarrassing smile on his face. That just made Hiei get even more pissed than he already was.  
  
"Detective, tell me something," Hiei asked turning around "If we are suppose to be on a mission for Koenma then why are we at this hotel that was so recently build as soon as we got here?" he said knowing damn well why they were there.  
  
"Calm down shorty, were here because our mission was going no were and we deserve this." Said Kuwabara finally talking.  
  
"I was asking for an answer from the detective not from a gorilla."  
  
"Hey shut up you little shrimp, before I step on you." Kuwabara squawked back.....  
  
While those two continued to argue and Yusuke started to laugh Kurama exited the hot spring. He dried of and put on his robe that was given to him after he got out. After he had tied the sash he walked back up to the room and just laid there on the floor thinking.  
  
Yusuke's silly little plan is actually a fairly good one. It seems I have under estimated him once again. Although I would be giving him far to much credit If I said he thought it up all on his own. Then his mind trailed on to the events that happened before those two came. Hiei, he didn't pull away from my embrace. He was almost.... Inviting me in further. But it was good that he pushed me away when he did. I almost could contain myself. Then his mind lead away to the most intimate and 'wild' night that him and Hiei had had many times. Just thinking about it had got him aroused to an uncomfortable level. Trying to clam himself down, he looked out the open window to the beautiful night sky of the Makai. The stars were out and shinned brightly, as if they were diamonds. Which didn't help him out at all, seeing as though him and Hiei used to stare at the night sky right after sex, just holding each other tight and being as close to the other as possible. Which would always have them making love once more.  
  
Kurama felt a sudden sharp pain in his heart as the guilt began to eat away at him again. If only I would have calmed down a bit and not acted on impulse I would be able to hold Hiei in my arms right now, with out him ever pushing me away. I was so stupid Inari-sama. No I would give any thing to do it all over again.  
  
But he knew he could never do it all over again this was something that Hiei and himself were going to have to deal with. And after this was all said and done he knew that it could either strengthen there relationship or completely destroy it.  
  
Another chappy done Yeah!!! Sorry for this being so late. My family and I went away to the lake house we own up at idle wild lake. There was no computer there and no TV or nothing. So needless to say I could update up there. But any way I hope all of my reviewers like this chapter and I hope you got the e-mail I sent all of you that had e-mail addresses! Well any way review me and I'll write more if you want! Until next time! 


	7. Out doors romance

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?  
  
HIIIII AGAIN!!! Thank you people for sticking with me so far!!! I hope you like this chapter, so far I think it's going okay. I hope you think so to!!!I thank you all for your reviews and I forgive flammingkoorime!!! I'm over it now so don't sweat it! Also have to add in that this chapter is EXTREMLY LOVEY-DOVEY!! Well, I don't have much else to say except thanks reviewers and please review some more! -  
  
Kurama had been in the room thinking, until he heard his team coming back from the hot spring.  
  
"You mention one more word to me Kuwabaka, and you'll be in a million pieces before you take your next breath." Hiei stated rather loudly.  
  
Kuwabara immediately shut his mouth, while Yusuke laughed his butt off. When they finally opened the door to the room they found Kurama laying on his back, with his robe's half open, exposing his chest and with an almost dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Kurama, are you alright?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I was just in some heavy thought is all. If you will excuse me, I'm going out for some fresh air." He said getting up and closing the lose fitting clothes. He headed out the door and shut it with out even looking at them once. For some reason Hiei didn't seem to like it at all. _Some thing is wrong with Kurama, but what could it be? He's been keeping so much to him self lately. Not that I blame him, with these two baka's around._  
  
"So we hear you rented out two rooms," Yusuke started. "And since I don't feel like being stuck with Kuwabara all night and his constant snoring, I think I'll share a room with Kurama." (A/N don't worry people, Yusuke doesn't like Kurama in that way, this is just a part of his plain.) He said with a wide grin and a wink to Hiei.  
  
"No body but me will be sharing a room with Kurama, you got that detective." He said with a cold glare that could freeze hell to the core.  
  
"Alright fine, don't get your panties twisted about it. I was only kidding." Said Yusuke waving his hands in front of his face. "Well any way we'll be going to our room now, so see you in the morning." He said grinning while pulling Kuwabara by the ear into there room.  
  
Shaking his head, Hiei headed out the open window in search of Kurama, to see if was really all right. He found him lying on the cool grass under a bunch of tree and tall flowers that almost hide him from view of any one. He put on a tiny smile that almost couldn't be seen and walked over to him. When he reached Kurama he noticed that he was chuckling because he was holding his stomach on both sides, and had a cute little smile on his face. Hiei couldn't help but giggle himself, but it was so quiet that nobody could here it. When Kurama finally got done he folded his arms behide his head and crossed his ankles.  
  
"Oh, hello Hiei." He said with a genuine smile.  
  
"What's so funny fox?" he asked. (A/N incase you were wondering what it looked like out side I'll tell you. Its dark out and the only source of light is the moon and the little fire flies, but that's not a lot so you can only see the silhouettes of their faces. Fresh green grass, full blossom pink and red flowers, blah, blah, blah)  
  
"Just remembering something awhile ago is all. What are you dong out here?" he said just gazing at the stars.  
  
"I just came to see what you were doing is all. You looked kinda upset in the room." He said finally sitting down next to him looking at the stars with him.  
  
"I wasn't upset, I kinda just wanted to be left alone."  
  
"I leave then," he said getting back up only dragged back down by Kurama.  
  
"No, you wont." He said licking his lips. "I like your company, don't go."  
  
Hiei took a big gulp, and nodded. _God he is sexy!! If he does that again, I'll have to leave before I do something stupid._ "So uh.... Are you enjoying your self here?" he asked. He had to get his attention some where else quick or...  
  
"Yes, it's a very nice hotel. And the hot springs were very relaxing." He said closing his eyes.  
  
_No, don't think about the hot springs!! Nooo! Down fire demon, down! I'm going to explode over here!!_ Hiei thought to himself. He was starting to get aroused again and Kurama was sure to see it in those lose and very thin robes. _Get your mind out of the gutter Hiei! Think of something else, like...  
_  
"Are you enjoying yourself here Hiei?"  
  
"Uh, kinda. Its just that I'm a little hard, I mean IT'S a little hard to have fun when were suppose to be on a mission." He mentally punched himself.  
  
"Oh ok," he took a deep breath as the wind blew, "it feels good out here. Not to cold, not to hot, don't you think?" he asked opening his eyes to look at Hiei.  
  
_In more ways than you think_. He thought. He just nodded.  
  
"Is something wrong Hiei, you're so tensed up all of a sudden." He said with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, no.... I'm fine." _except for the fact that I'm about to explode!_ He thought. He tried to relax himself, only having a little success. _As long as he stays were he is then I'll be fine.  
  
_"Hiei, you know that I miss you right?" Kurama just suddenly spoke. Hiei froze, as he had to replay those words in his head.  
  
"What did you just say?" It wasn't that he didn't hear him; he was just so shocked that his brain didn't register what had just been said.  
  
"I said that I miss you, Hiei. You're in my mind twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I just thought that you deserve to know." _I know that this is a rather bold action of me, but I really wanted him to know. This is something I just can't keep in any more. This is something I need him to know.  
_  
"Kurama, I-I... I don't know....." he took a deep breath "I've missed you also." Just then Kurama gave a smile so warm it could heat up Alaska. Hiei found him self happy by just staring at him. This was the first real smile he had seen on Kurama since...before the argument. This smile was filled with relief, adoration, and the purest happiness that Hiei had ever seen.  
  
"I'm glad. Truthfully I was a bit worried." He said turning his head to look at the stars.  
  
"You always did worry to much." He said staring at the stars with him. Kurama let out a little chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do," he took a deep breath "but, can you really blame me? I mean I did live with the world's most concerned mother. It's only natural that it rub off on me."  
  
Hiei just simply nodded and looked at Kurama. _He looks so beautiful under the moon light tonight, he almost look angelic. I really want to kiss him. It's almost to a point of I need to kiss him. He just always looks so perfect that it makes me want to kiss him. How did a creature as lovely as Kurama come to love someone like me?_ This was a constant question he asked him self.  
  
As soon as Hiei saw Kurama start scooting closer to him, he got nervous.  
  
"Uh Kurama... What are you doing?" He asked closing his eye's tightly. Kurama scooted until he was directly behide Hiei then scooted as close as he could to Hiei and wrapped his slender arms around him and rested his head on the curve between Hiei's neck and shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry... Just please, let us stay like this a little while longer. I've been craving this for a while now and-" he stopped when Hiei grabbed him by one of his wrist. At first he thought Hiei was going to push away from him, but Hiei simple put the hand to his lips and gave it kiss. Then leaned back into Kurama's embrace and was rewarded with kiss on the cheek and a tighter embrace. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"I'm glad you understand." He said with a smile.  
  
"Kurama, why can't we be together?" he asked on impulse. _Damn it!! I did it again. I spoke what I was thinking. Baka, baka, baka! Aghhhh!_ He mentally scolded himself.  
  
Kurama was a little caught off guard by his sudden question. Well in other words he was shocked, but he simply hugged Hiei a little tighter to himself.  
  
"Hiei, we just separated a while ago, it wouldn't do us any good if we got back together so soon."  
  
"Why?" he demanded more then asked. "I miss you and you say that you miss me so, why?" he tighten the embrace just a little more.  
  
"Because we would just as easily get in to another fight and do this all over again. Before we can get together again we have to think of why we got together in the first place," he said staring in Hiei's eyes "If we can't figure that out, then there was no real reason to be together in the first place and we would constantly keep getting into arguments, possibly fights, until we just couldn't stand each other any more. That may not make much sense but, its what I believe." He closed his eyes. He just saw a whole mountain full of emotion flash by Hiei's face; Anger, understanding, confusion, something that almost looked like jealousy and many more.  
  
"Kurama why does Yusuke keep pulling you away and telling you stuff? No never mind that question. What does Yusuke keep saying to you that he can't seem to say to me also?" He asked. (A/N This is for you nicknack9 so I hope your reading!!)  
  
"Uh..... well, really its nothing. He just keeps asking me questions about us and giving me advice is all." _Well that's not completely untrue..._  
  
"Stop lying to me fox," he said in an angry but soft tone. "You know I can also tell when you lie to me. I could just see what it is if you wont tell me." He said, his jagan glowing purple under the bandana.  
  
"Your right, I'm lying but, please don't look into my head. I promise I will tell you when the time is right." He begged, rubbing his cheek against Hiei's. Hiei shivered in pleasure, along with Kurama.  
  
He pushed up off Kurama and stood up. "I'm going back to the room." He said and dashed off to the room. Kurama smiled. _Thanks Hiei, it's nice to know that we still have that effect on each other._ He thought and land back in the cool grass with a huge smile.  
  
In the hotel room  
  
_Just another second longer there.... Just one more and... I would have lost all control over every thing. He was so soft and warm and his words...they were kind and almost hypnotic. He was drawing me in... like a moth to a flame. It was so hard to pull away, especially since I really didn't want to._ He thought staring at his hands. They were trembling, along with the rest of his body. It was trembling for three reasons: His deep longing for Kurama, a great flow of anticipation, and a huge helping of the lust he was feeling. These three emotions were bearable when separate, but when mixed... well let's say that person better have a great helping of self-control. Other wise it could lead to some serious trouble.  
  
He brought his trembling hands up to his face and smiled. Now another emotion joined the three others. This one was happiness, a happiness so strong it heated up his body and melted away his trembles. He was actually happy for the first time in a few weeks, although it felt like an eternity. It felt good and he had to admit that he missed the feeling. Especially when he and Kurama shared the feeling. He shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts and memory's that had entered his head and heard a little 'tinker' hit the floor. He looked down and wasn't surprised at the tiny tear gem that was there. He really didn't want it so he left it there. _I'm sure Kurama would want this, he always likes little stuff like this for some reason and I'm sure he'll find it._  
  
He headed off to his futon on the floor, which was right next to Kurama's and lay down. There was going to be no sleeping in tree's tonight. He was really looking forward to sleeping with Kurama. Sure it wasn't in the same futon but, it was at least in the same room and only about a foot apart. Maybe if he was lucky, Kurama would sneak into his futon, and cuddle to him. _Yeah right, keep dreaming Hiei_. He thought to himself.  
  
As he drifted off into a wonderful dreamed, filled with nothing but sweet memories of him and his fox, he left a tiny smile for all to view. Well, not all. Just Kurama....  
  
Another one complete!! Yayy! Surprisingly, this is the seventh chappy!! I didn't think I'd get this far when I first started out, but thanks to all the review's I've gotten so far, I've had a very creative mind! Yay! Any ways thanks again for reading all the way up to this point, and I beg of you to PLEASE read my other story 'Nights Awaiting You'. Cause if you like this one, I'm sure you'll like that one!! (I Hope) Any way, if you have any question or suggestion I'd be happy to answer/listen to them!! (If you send any Idea's in for this story, I promise, when I get the time, I will write a fic with you and your favorite Yu Yu Hakusho character!! Just tell me the name you wish to be called by and the man you want and I'll write one about you two.) But the idea has to be on this story!! I'll make up the idea for your story! Evil laugh Bwahahahahahahaha. Just trust me, I'll try to make it as good as possible. Any way, like I always say; Until next time!! And please review!! 


	8. Sparing with a passion

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?  
  
HIIII, yet again! Yay! I'm glad all of you like my story so far!! If gotten no flames so far (Well actually I did but, I'm not counting it because she apologized for it) so needless to say, you have all made me happy enough to write another one! YAY! (I've got to stop saying yay, all the time!) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. If you keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing and sending thank you letters! n.n Any way, ON with the fic! Finally! ;  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! Okay, that was the fifth time I've yawned, time to go to bed now." Kurama sleepily said, standing up in the cool grass to leave. _Wow, it must be really late by now. I've been out here for at least three hours._ He thought walking thru the empty hotel hallway. Opening the door to his room, he tiredly walked in and shut the door behind him. He came across two laid out futons; one with Hiei in it and one empty.  
  
Well, seeing as though he was so sleepy and not able to think clearly he crawled in the bed with Hiei. Just the thought of an empty bed gave Kurama chills, so wrapped his arms around Hiei's middle, and snuggled as close to Hiei as possible, then literally passed out.  
  
From all this movement, it awoke Hiei. At first he was mad because he had been awakened, but when he found out who and how he was awakened, he was shocked. _I must still be dreaming, there is no way that this is Kurama. This is all a dream._ He kept thinking. He pinched himself. _Ouch. Oh sweet, sweet hell this isn't a dream! But then why...._  
  
As he thought this he trailed his hands across Kurama's smooth skin and admired the way he suddenly shuddered in his sleep. He wiggled in Kurama's embrace until he was facing Kurama, lying on his side. But not too much, he didn't want to wake him. He stared at Kurama's face for a long time, just admiring his flawless features, and his crimson hair.  
  
_That hair of his!! I want to touch it_. Hiei thought. Not being able to, nor wanting to, ignore his little thoughts, he brought one of his hands out to play in Kurama's red locks. _It feels softer than usually, like liquid fire running thru my fingers.  
_  
Just then Kurama shifted in his sleep, he now hugged Hiei closer to himself and brought his face closer to Hiei's as well. _Damn it!! He might as well wear a sign that says 'I'm such a tease, resist me if you can' _Hiei thought as he looked at Kurama's beautiful face. He just couldn't turn down the opportunity, and he kissed Kurama, with all his heart and soul. Sure Kurama was asleep, But he was pretty sure Kurama would know that he had done it. Kurama always seemed to know those kinds of things.  
  
After doing so, Hiei wrapped his own arms around Kurama, and buried his face in his chest to sleep. If he would have looked at his sleeping face any longer he would have tried to take advantage of the situation, and that was the last thing he wanted to do...  
  
The early light of the morning shown in threw their room and Kurama awoke fluttering his eyes. When they finally focused and sleep left him he realized who he was snuggled up with. _Uh......what happened? Why am I in Hiei's futon, with my arms around him? I thought I had crawled into my own futon last night. I must have been really tired_. He thought sitting his head up a bit to look at Hiei's face. _He's so sexy when he sleeps! Hiei, you just don't know the kind of effect you have on me._ He thought, his hormones rising. (A/N well, not only his hormones...) _I miss you so much that just the look of you, gets me excited I miss you so much Hiei, I hope you can figure out it out soon, I need you so bad right now.  
_  
He some how managed to slip away from Hiei's tight grip around his waist and went to Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. But as we all know they were still snoring loudly in perfect unison. Kurama even thought he heard Kuwabara mummer 'kitty' in his sleep. So he left there room and went down to the hot springs to go relax and loosen the tight muscles around his shoulders.  
  
When he arrived there were only two other people in the hot spring. An old man, an old women, he assumed were a couple, and a young women with brown hair, green eyes and a rather big chest. He noted that she looked very pretty. At first Kurama debated on if he should go in or not, he kinda wanted some alone time, but decide he would. He didn't know any of them, so he was sure none of them would talk to him. Once he got his towel on tight enough, he sat down in the hot spring away from the others.  
  
"Why hello there young man." Said the old lady.  
  
"Hello miss"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Shinsei it's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
"Suichi, Suichi Minamono and it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Shinsei." He greeted.  
  
"Oh, and this is my dear husband, Kousagoni." She said pointing to the old man "And this is our grand daughter Asana, her mother and father run this hotel."  
  
Kurama shook hands with the old man and with the granddaughter and she gave him a wink. He blushed back and she smiled.  
  
"Oh my Kousagoni, wouldn't they make just the prettiest couple?" asked Shinsei.  
  
"Yes they are both very beautiful people. Say, young Suichi, would you mind taking my grand daughter out for the evening?" asked Kousagoni. Kurama blushed.  
  
"Oh grandfather, you don't have to do that," she said covering her face with her hands.  
  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt." _What the hell did I just get myself into?_ He thought, mentally punching himself. _Hiei wont be so happy about this._  
  
"Oh really?! You don't mind?" she asked with excitement.  
  
"Not at all. Infact, I think I would enjoy your company." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!! You just put the icing on the cake!!!  
_  
"Really? Thank you!!" she said bouncing up and down, making her chest bounce with her. Kurama couldn't help but blush. Then she lunged at him and gave him a hug. Which caused him to blush even harder.  
  
"Your very welcome. Now," he said pulling her off him "I'm going to go eat some breakfast and I'll come get you around four. Does that said ok with you?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok, I'll meet you out side the hotel."  
  
"My word Suichi, your such a gentleman." Said the old women.  
  
"Thank you. I try." He said getting out of the hot spring and to the locker room to change into his robes. _I can already tell this is going to be a long and tiring day._ He thought walking back to his room. When he got there Hiei was up and sitting on the windowsill with his Katana on his lap, looking rather angry.  
  
"Good morning Hiei,"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"If your hungry, I was hoping we could order some breakfast up to the room or something."  
  
"I don't like your scent fox, you smell like one of those silly ningen onna's that constantly stalk you." He said out flatly with just a touch of jealousy.  
  
"Oh, its probably because I went to the hot springs a little before you woke up." _I forgot his sense of smell is far greater than mine in this form.  
_  
"And what, one of them just happened to rub themselves all up against you?" he said with sarcastically. "I can smell her all over you, and I don't like it."  
  
"Well not exactly." He said. Hiei grabbed on to the hilt of his katana.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"All she did was hug me Hiei, there is no need to be angry."  
  
"Who said I was angry?! I was simply asking you a question!" he said grabbing the hilt of his katana even tighter.  
  
"Your right I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Will you stop!! You drive me crazy with your constant apologies."  
  
"Your right, I'll stop," he said "So what about breakfast?" Kurama asked changing the subject.  
  
"What ever." Hiei said closing his eyes and folding his arms. _How can he even think about those baka ningens after what he did last night? He crawls into my futon and then he goes and hugs one of them! What the hell is going on in that brain of his?_ He thought as he saw Kurama fussing over the phone about breakfast. When he finally hung up the phone, he turned around and talked to Hiei.  
  
"So while we wait for it to come what do you want to do?" He asked. Hiei took out his sword and examined it.  
  
"How about a spar? We haven't had one in a while, and I'm sure you've gotten rusty." Kurama pulled the rose out of his hair.  
  
"I see your feeling as cocky as usual. Fine, but let's make it a challenge. I always play better when there is a prize." He said grinning.  
  
"Fine, loser pays for breakfast and eats nothing."  
  
"Alright then, lets take this outside," he said pointing to the open window.  
  
"Ladies first," teased Hiei.  
  
"So then what are you waiting for, go." Kurama teased back. He grabbed Hiei's wrist and jumped down with him at the same time, so that neither of them was ladies.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana and Kurama turned his rose into a whip and they began. (A/N okay people, this is my first time doing a fighting scene so just bare with me.) Hiei charged at Hiei with lightening fast speed and Kurama almost couldn't tell where he was. Hiei reappeared behide Kurama and sliced down at him but, Kurama dodged it in time and hit Hiei's shirt, making it fall to pieces on the ground.  
  
"Oh and I thought I was the one getting rusty. What's wrong Hiei, can't you hit me even once?" Kurama taunted.  
  
"Now who's being cocky?" said Hiei, hiding himself from Kurama's view. Kurama looked all around and still couldn't find Hiei, so he jumped on top branches of a tree. He heard Hiei approaching fast so, he quickly jumped out of the tree and turned his head to see Hiei, pulling his sword out of the tree. _That one was rather close, about an inch away from my calculations_. Kurama then jumped up to the very top of the tree, barley keeping his balance on the thin leaves. He heard Hiei coming to his side this time and knew that if he tried any sudden movements he would fall. So instead of dodging the attack, he summoned a vine wall to protect him. Hiei summon fire to his sword and cut and burned down the wall at the same time, accidentally grazing Kurama and making him lose his balance and tumble to the ground. Luckily, Kurama had summoned a few plants, but just enough to soften his fall.  
  
"Shit!!" he cursed standing beside Kurama "Kurama you were suppose to dodge that!! Or at least have moved out the way. Now look at you, your bleeding." He said helping Kurama on his feet.  
  
"This is nothing," he wore a small grin on his face, then ran to hide. "It hasn't stopped yet, you know! I haven't given up!" He yelled from his hiding spot. Hiei grinned, and began his search.  
  
Hiei slowly and cautiously walked through the greenery, until he saw a flash of red run by.  
  
"You've been caught, surrender!" He yelled out. When no answer came he walk over in the direction he had seen him in and found him standing still, with his back turned to Hiei. "Looks like I've found myself a little redhead." He said with a triumphed smile and his sword pointed at Kurama's back. When Kurama said nothing Hiei lost his little smile.  
  
"Do you give up or do I have to stab you with my katana?" Kurama raised his hands, but never turned around. "Okay you can turn around now, you've lost all ready." But Kurama never turned around. Hiei looked over Kurama, something was wrong, he could sense it. He sniffed for Kurama's scent and when he found that this person in front of him didn't have it, he got pissed and sliced it in have with his katana. When it touched the ground it turned into a plant. "Damn you Kurama!! That was a cheap trick you pulled on me!"  
  
"Yes I thought you would like it, I made it a few days ago. I like to call it the backside plant." He said chuckling at his hiding spot. (A/N Lame name for a plant, yeah I know, but it was all I could come up with. ;)Hiei began to search for him again this time at a fast pace, eager to find him and eat his breakfast. (A/N Some one is getting hungry. .)  
  
He saw a huge gathering of trees and smaller plants tightly pushed together and assumed he was there. So he hid his ki and walked quietly and slowly over to that spot. (A/N This kinda reminds me of elmerfud and Bugs Bunny "Be very quiet, I'm hunting wabbits." Lol, just had to add that .) He peeked his head inside and could see Kurama sitting on a big stone, that came to about Hiei's waist, with his shirt off and legs wide open, healing the wound on the side of his stomach. With lightening quick speed, he pinned Kurama's wrist above his head with one hand and with the other held his sword lightly to Kurama's neck. (A/N Just so you know, Hiei is standing in between Kurama's opened legs.)  
  
"You've been caught, my pretty little fox, do you surrender?" said Hiei, passion flaming in his eyes. The position they were in, the fact that no one could see them, and that scent of his fox was driving him crazy with hunger. And he had finally found his pretty little prize fair and square, but it had been too easy. Maybe his fox wanted Hiei to catch him.  
  
Kurama finally looked Hiei in the eye and Hiei could see just as much passion as he himself had.  
  
"That's right. I've been caught, now what are you going to do to me?" he said in a seductive voice. Hiei caught a little chill and dropped his katana to the ground...  
  
This chapter is complete!! YAY!!! Okay this time I know for a fact that I left you with a cliffy!! Yeah!! I know you might be mad at me for this, but cliffy's always make the reader want to hurry and read the next chapter, so I thought I would try it and it worked out great!! This Chapter I dedicate to my best friend in the WHOLE wide world Mica!!! (a.k.a. Kagomeyuyu) and to my reviewers, but no one else! . Just kidding, to every one else!! Ok, thanks for reviewing, blah, blah, blah, and review some more!! But you all have to tell me, should I, A) Have Hiei let his passion and hungry take over his comman sense and self control, or should I, B)Have Hiei realize what is about to do and walk away, it's all up to you!! Tell me in a review!Well, until next time!! 


	9. The language of lovers

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?  
  
HELLO AGAIN!!! Thanks for reading my story!! I'm sooooo happy! Yay!! Ok, I all of you are anxious to read this one, seeing as though I left you on a cliffy, so I wont say much except, thank you reviewers, review some more, and this chapter isn't very long because I am very tired!! Its six a.m. in the morning! . Oh also, the votes are in and the majority say a! Ok on with the fic!! WARNING: This chapter is lime, but light lime.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's right. I've been caught, now what are you going to do to me?" he said in a seductive voice. Hiei caught a little chill and dropped his katana to the ground. Then he grabbed both sides of Kurama's face and kissed him long and deep. Eventually, he pulled away or he would have suffocated.  
  
"Anything you want me to do to you, my sexy fox." He said not even a centimeter away from Kurama's face and lips touching every time he spoke. Kurama smiled at him and lifted him into his lap, so that Hiei could straddle him.  
  
"You're the one who caught me, so you're the one who gets to decide what to do." He said almost breathlessly around kissing Hiei's neck. "You can do anything you want." He added.  
  
Hiei breathed in sharply and let out a little moan as Kurama slowly kissed and licked his way down his chest. He lightly grabbed a hand full of Kurama's hair a gently tugged it away from his skin.  
  
"Hey, you're my prize, so that means I'm the one in charge of you, not the other way around." He said, finishing it with his own kisses. Hiei scooted himself closer to Kurama's chest and could feel Kurama's hard man hood rub up against his own. He moaned out a quiet but long moan, and continued to move his hips up against Kurama's and loved the feeling.  
  
"You like that fox?" Hiei asked between groans. Kurama simply nodded his head, unable to speak. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck, so that his chest would rub against Kurama as he rocked his hips back and forth. Kurama was starting to moan loudly, and started sweating just above his eyebrows.  
  
Just then, they both heard a twig snap and they stopped immediately and looked in the direction of the sound. There they saw both Yusuke and Kuwabara's eye's peeking through a small bush. Kurama summoned for the bush to turn into a simple seed and the two were easily exposed.  
  
"Uh......... So what's up you two?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"You idiot!!! They already know that we were spying on them!!!" Shouted Yusuke.  
  
"For how long?" asked Kurama, very pissed that they had reined their moment, but appreciated it none the less.  
  
"Pretty much the whole time." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"BAKA!! That's when your suppose to lie to them!!! I swear you've got to be the STUPIDEST creature I have EVER met!! Yusuke yelled to him.  
  
"Hey shut up Urameshi!! Your not to bright your self, you- "  
  
"SILENCE!!" Hiei shouted as he got up and grabbed his katana and started running towards them. "YOU WILL DIE NOW YOU FING BASTARD'S!!!"  
  
Kurama put his shirt back on, pissed as all hell, and began to walk back to the hotel. Though he could not deny he was happy that they stopped them. _We are still not ready to be with each other yet. As much as I want us to, we can't. Just a little more time Hiei, just wait for me and I'll be ready._ He looked down at his....'smaller self'. It seems _I'm going to need a cold shower. I REALLY cold shower, or sit in a tub of ice. Look at what you do to me Hiei! Every time._ Kurama thought, happy that nobody was in the hall of the hotel and that he had on those loose robe pants. Just as he turned the corner of the hallway he saw Asana, the girl from the hot springs, lock her room door and walk in his direction.  
  
_This is going to be 'fun'_ he thought sarcastically. "Hey Kurama. How was your breakfast?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"It was very tasty." He lied.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To take me out," she said looking at her watch "its only about ten minutes tell four."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that late already. Would you mind if I went up stairs to take a shower and change my clothes?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, but is it ok if I wait inside your room?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Uh, well" _If Hiei see her in there, there is going to be a blood bath._ "I suppose so but if you see a guy with short, black, and pointy hair with red eyes, hide yourself."  
  
"Why? Who is that?"  
  
"He is my roommate and he doesn't like......strangers to much. So he may give you a rather hard time." He said. _More like he hates all women except Yukina and he would constantly threaten her until I settled him down.  
_  
She bounced up and down again, making her chest bounce with her, a leaped right towards Kurama. Luckily, Kurama caught her arms before she could hug him and feel his swollen manhood.  
  
"There is no hug needed, just come with me." He said taking her hand in his and leading her to his room. He let go of her hand as soon as he entered the room and quickly made it to the bathroom so that he could take a shower.  
  
"I'll be out in about fifteen minutes, okay." He said.  
  
"Okay." She yelled back to him as he closed the door to the bathroom. He started the up the water than began to undress himself. When he was fully undressed, he got into the shower and closed the shower curtains. Then he closed his eyes as he let his hair get wet, so he wouldn't get it in his eyes. Just then he sensed Hiei right next to him. _What the hell_? He opened his eyes to look at a very hot fire demon, standing in front of him, in the shower  
  
"Now where were we?" he asked getting closer to Kurama. Kurama took a few steps back.  
  
"Uh, Hiei I don't think we should..."  
  
"Shhh, there is something big and hard I want you to feel for me." He said, guiding Kurama's hand down Hiei's body. Kurama gulped as his hand reached Hiei's very hard and swollen man hood. He quivered as a shock of anticipation ran down his spin.  
  
"That's very nice Hiei, but I must decline." He said reluctantly pulling his hand away.  
  
"What?" Hiei said very disappointed. "But, why?"  
  
"I'm sorry but, as much as I want to, this can't happen." He took a deep breath to calm his self down. "Have you figured it out yet Hiei?" Hiei automatically knew what he meant.  
  
"I have, I'm just not sure how to say it, how to explain it yet." He confessed. (A/N In case you don't know what they are talking about, they mean have you figured out why we got together in the first place. Check back to chapter 7)  
  
"As well as I." He admitted. He looked at Hiei's little angry face and smiled. "Hiei, If we could make love, I happily would," he said kissing Hiei deeply. "I want you so badly right now, as we can both clearly see," he said glancing down at himself. "But I have to get ready right now."  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?" he asked watching the water slowly fall down Kurama's body. He shivered in excitement. He hated it when he couldn't have something he wanted.  
  
"Well, I promised to take a friend out for the evening, she is waiting for me right now."  
  
Hiei frowned. "She?! Which she friend would that be?!" he asked pissed as all hell.  
  
"Her name is Asana, I met her down at the hot springs this morning."  
  
"That must have been the one I smelled all over you! Where is she!?" he demanded, hatred flaming in his eyes. Kurama grabbed the soap bar and hugged Hiei close to himself and started to clean Hiei's back. Hiei unconsciously purred, automatically relaxing.  
  
"She is in the room, waiting for me, but Hiei, promise me you won't try to kill her." He said working his way down Hiei's body and Hiei relaxed even more. Hiei hated when Kurama did that to him, cause he no longer felt the need to kill. _Damn you Kurama_  
  
"I can try," he said pushing away from Kurama. "But I can't promise you anything." He finished quickly dashing out the shower, drying off, putting on his clothes, and dashing out the open window in the bathroom.  
  
When he was done, he quickly got dressed and combed out his hair. She watched as he combed.  
  
"May I?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Sure, I can't see any reason why not." He said handing her the comb and sitting down on the floor, backside to the window. She sat down behide him and began to comb his hair.  
  
"Wow, it's so soft. How do you get it like that?" she asked marveling his hair.  
  
"Well, I just take good care I guess, but I do use a special brand of shampoo."  
  
"Really? What kind?"  
  
"Its my own creation. All it is, is abstract of rose and some other type of plants"  
  
"Wow, you make your own shampoo!! Could you teach me how to one day?"  
  
"Perhaps, but right now I think we should be going." He said standing up.  
  
"Ok, Where are we going?" she said standing as well.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" He asked. She thought for a second before coming up with a place.  
  
"My mother told me of a place they just recently build not to far away. I think she said it was a club or a bar."  
  
"They actually built a club in the middle of Makai?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, more and more humans have started to come to the Makai, because there is more land to build more buildings to make more money."  
  
"I see, well we better get going," he said opening the door for her. As they walked out Hiei, walked in the room, through the window. _That girl better be careful, she's in my territory now and one wrong move could get her burned to a crisp._ Hiei thought. He jumped back out the window and began to secretly follow them, hiding his ki the whole way.  
  
"So Suichi, tell me a little about yourself." She said walking next to him.  
  
"Well, lets see," he said thinking. "My name is Suichi Minamono, but you can just call me Kurama. I'm 17, about 5'8, and my favorite subject in school is biology. Other than that there is much else to say."  
  
_You forgot the part about having a lover named Hiei, who wants you so badly right now_. Thought Hiei, just a few meters behide them.  
  
"And you Asana?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"Ok, I'm Asana Nakamura, 17, I think I'm about 5'5, my favorite subject is literature, and my real eye color is gold, I just wear contacts."  
  
"Would you happen to have any demon in your blood line?" Kurama asked curious.  
  
"Yes, my father was a half leopard demon, so I guess that makes me only twenty five percent demon. I hope that's ok with you." She said with a little apologetic face.  
  
"Sure, I myself am a fox spirit, you see..." he began to tell her his whole life story.  
  
_Agh!! Why the hell is he telling her his whole life story?! Since when did he start sharing that with just any body? I think he is getting a bit to comfortable with her.  
  
_"Looks like some bodies getting jealous." Commented Yusuke right behide Hiei.  
  
"Where the HELL do you keep coming from? Don't you have anything else better to do then to constantly stalk me?" Hiei asked turning around to look at them. Yusuke ignored those questions.  
  
"We can help you reined there date, that way Kurama wont want to see her any more." he bribed.  
  
"Just what do you have in mind?" Hiei asked interested.  
  
"First you have to......" Yusuke whispered in Hiei's ear.  
  
End of the chapy!! Yay!! Okay guy's just so you know, this is NOT going to turn into a lemon. I REFUSE to write lemons and this is probably as close to a lemon as I'm going to get. . Actually, this chapter was a bit more graphic then it should have been. Oh well. Any ways thanks for the reviews people, and review some more!! Until next time!!


	10. dating game

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?

HIIIII!! Tenth chapy, yay, I'm so happy!! . I really want to thank all of you for sticking with me the whole time. Ok folks, a friend of mine convinced me to write a lemon, but it wont be this chapter, maybe the next. Also I was thinking about making a certain some one accidentally betray another certain some one, but I'm not sure yet. So I would really like it if you could review me on what you think! Especially you Mica, cuz I know your reading!!

"Uh Kurama, I think we're lost." Asana pointed out. Kurama looked around.

"Yes, I believe your right," he said scratching his head "Maybe we should go left instead of right this time." He said, indicating the fork in the road.

"Okay." She agreed smiling. Kurama couldn't help but smile back_. She is such a pretty girl when she smiles. Am I becoming attracted to her? No, of course not! _He thought to himself. He shook his head and continued to walk, until he heard a strange noise come from a tree to the side of them.

"Who's there!? Show your self!." He shouted, Asana grabbing on to his arm tightly.

_Damn that girl!! She is going to be Barbie que when I get done with her!!_ Hiei thought, while clinching his fist, fire coming from it.

"Would you calm down, you're going to set us on fire!!" Yusuke whispered, right next to Hiei. Hiei hadn't noticed that his body was kicking off fire.

"How can you expect me to calm down when that girl is a over him like that!?" he said not bothering to whisper.

Kurama looked up at the tree, and thought he heard a familiar voice. He took out his rose whip and hit at the top of the tree. And Yusuke fell out with his jacket on fire.

"AHHHHH!!! Put me out, PUT ME OUT!!" Yusuke screamed. Kurama was about when he noticed that the flame was black, instead of the natural reddish-orange. Hesitating no more he pulled off Yusuke's jacket and began to stump out the black flames. After making sure it was all gone, he turned to Yusuke with accusing eyes.

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing out here?" he asked with a nervous face.

Kurama just narrowed his eyes.

"So, I assume you know this person Kurama?" Asana asked.

"Yes, I know him very well," he said narrowing his eyes to mear slits. "So Yusuke, What happened to make you catch on fire, not to mention the same BLACK fire that only Hiei can summon?"

"Hiei got mad at me cuz I was teasing him, and he set me on fire, and chased me all the way here." He said scratching the back of his head, praying that Hiei would kill him for it.

"So since you said 'chase', I assume Hiei is here as well?" Yusuke made a goofy grin, and then nodded. Kurama sighed.

"You can come out now Hiei." He said calling to him from the tree Yusuke fell from. Seconds later, Hiei jumped down from it with nothing less than a glare of pure hate towards Asana.

"Oh, he is the cutest little boy I have ever seen!! How old are you, 12?" she asked petting his head like a dog. Yusuke had to restrain Hiei from killing her.

"Asana, this is Hiei, my room mate and good friend. He doesn't like it when people call him young." He said introducing her to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiei. Let me start over! Hello, my name is Asana and its very nice to meet you." She said bowing.

"Hn. What ever." He said dashing off. Leaving her with a blank face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Hiei just doesn't like strangers all that much. But I do, especially one as pretty as you," Yusuke said grinning, "By the way, my name is Yusuke."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Asana."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, just the site of you gives me pleasure."

She blushed bright red and looked at Kurama. "Well, we should be going, right Kurama?"_ Hiei... I'm hurting you aren't I?_ Kurama thought to himself. "Kurama?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he said snapping out of his daze.

"I said I think we should be going now, it's already five o 'clock."

"Right. Okay then, I'll see you later Yusuke and tell Hiei I'll be back soon." He said, him and Asana walking away from them. When the were out of site, Hiei appeared next to Yusuke.

"Time to go destroy there date. Nobody touches Kurama or myself and lives to tell about it!" Hiei said. Yusuke touched his cheek. (A/N ....So immature) Hiei gave him a dirty look and continued on walking, with Yusuke chuckling behind.

"Idiot."

At the club!!! Finally!!

"Ah, here we are! Wow, this place was beautifully made, don't you think so Kurama?"

"Yes, and the music is nice also." Kurama commented as he looked around. "Lets order a drink first, shall we?" he said holding out his hand. She gladly took it.

"Sure!" she chirped as he led her through the huge gathering of hot and dancing people to the bar. They sat down on the bar stools and look at the little list of drinks, just behind it.

"Wow, they have a big variety of drinks, I don't know which one to chose." She said.

"Neither do I." Kurama added. Just then a very fat man, who looked like he could play the lead in the living dead, came up from behind the bar.

"What does two people like yourself want today?" he asked in a very low and drowsy voice. Kurama noted that he looked as though he could be Kuwabara's long lost brother.

"Um, lets see. I'll have a strawberry dacarie," she said.

"Make it two then." Kurama said

"It will be three dollars and twelve cents. Pay me now or kiss my ass." The bar tender said, obviously drunk. Kurama quickly pulled out the money and handed it to him, telling him to keep the change. Just then a small rock hit Kurama in the back of the head.

"Ouch." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Asana asked.

"Some body just threw a rock at my head." He said turning around and looking for the culprit.

"Ouch!!" she shouted.

"Some one hit you to?" Kurama asked. She nodded...

Hiding behind a punch of tall people, there stood Hiei and a very loud Yusuke.

"WOOHOO!! SCOOOOOOORE!! ROCK HIT HOME BASE!! BALL IS IN THE HOOP!! HAHA!!" shouted Yusuke laughing like a maniac. Hiei looked at him with confused eyes

"And what the hell did that accomplish?" he wouldn't have minded it, if he'd only hit Asana. Yusuke rubbed his chin, deep in thought. And ended it with a goofy grin.

"I honestly have no clue. I just felt like throwing rocks." Hiei rolled his eyes and looked back towards Kurama and the _onna_ as he liked to refer to her.

"Here are your drinks. If you have any complaints you may as well tell it to the freakin wall, cause I sure as hell aint gonna listen." He said walking away after handing them there drinks. Asana and Kurama simply exchanged glances and took a sip of their drink.

"Wow, this taste great. Better than any other I've tasted." Asana said. For some reason that remind Kurama of the nights that Hiei used to say almost the exact same words. He shook his head to clear those thoughts.

"Yes this is very sweet, not bitter at all." Kurama said. (A/N Has any one here ever had even a sip of one of those things? They are way bitter. Especially if the put to much liquor in it . )

"Wow, okay. I'm ready to dance now, are you?" she said standing up in a sort of victory pose.

"Sure, lets go." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the middle of the dance floor. A sort of techno song was playing, by daft punk, called 'Work It'. (A/N I don't own this song but I do love it!! I couldn't help but to put it in my story! If you want to listen to it visit funnyjunk and click on work it.)

As they started to happily dance to the song, Hiei and Yusuke made there way to the bar, unnoticed by Kurama and Asana.

"Detective, what the hell are you doing?" he asked Yusuke as he pulled out a little pill from his pocket.

"Just pulling out my secret weapon is all," he said dropping it into Asana's drink, stirring her straw to make it dissolve better in the slushy drink. " It's a little something I got from my mom," he paused to let out a chuckle. "The results well be hysterical."

Hiei just gave him a confused look and shrugged. He could care less, as long as it didn't happen to Kurama. (A/N If any one guess before I tell it [be honest plz] and review me that you did, I will give you a cyber cookie!) Yusuke looked up from the drinks and noticed the bartender looking at him. Yusuke scratched the back of his neck nerviously.

"Like I give a rats ass to what you did to their drinks." He said walking off to some other customers._ Phew!! That was close. Good thing he is drunk._ Yusuke thought.

After a few more minutes had passed of dancing, Asana complain that her throat was dry and suggested they take sips from there drinks. Kurama agreed and led her back to the bar. Hiei grabbed Yusuke's wrist and ran all the way to the other side of the club. When they reached the bar she immediately took a sip from her drink and put it right next to Kurama's, at a point were the glasses were touching. She began to talk to him about how well he dances. Kurama reached for his drink but never pulled his eyes away from Asana's, so he didn't know which drink he had grabbed. (dun dun dun!!) After taking three big sips of it he sat it down and she noticed it.

"Hey, that was my drink!!" she said teasingly.

"Oh really? I thought that straw tasted like cherries." He said smiling back.

"So you like the taste of lip gloss? What a strange boy." She said with a playful smile on her face. She purposely took a sip from Kurama's glass. "Your straw taste like straw berry." She said

"So you like the taste of my lips, huh?" he said teasing her. She nodded seductively, and moved closer to Kurama to try and kiss him. Kurama, not sure what to do, froze. Just as her lips were about to touch his, Kurama called out,

"Wow!! This is my favorite song!! Come and dance with me!" he shouted nervously, snapping her out of her daze. Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed her hand and brought her back out to the middle of the dance floor. A very slow song played that Kurama had never heard before. He cursed himself for picking this of all songs to dance to. She draped her arms over his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist, as there hips moved back and forth to the beat. She rested her head on the curve between his neck and shoulder.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she whispered in his ear. He gulped and forced a smile.

"Sure. What is it you wish to know of me?" he asked nervously. She put her lips closer to his ear.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked in breathy tone, tickling his ear. Kurama shuddered as he wondered how he should answer that._ Well, not exactly. I'm only a virgin when it comes to women. _He thought. (A/N This is sooooo not true so no flames about this, okay?)

"Well yes." He answered. She smiled.

"So am I." She said licking around his ear. _You, a virgin? Hahahahahahahahahaha. Your as much virgin as Kuwabara is smart._ He thought laughing on the inside. "It would be so special if you and I – Ouch!!" she screamed grabbing her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"That same jerk threw another rock at me!" she said looking around angrily.

"WOOHOO!! ANOTHER SCOOOOOORE!! I AM THE CHAMPION!!" Yusuke shouted, chuckling and doing some kind of victory dance. Hiei couldn't help but laugh his self.

"Good shot. It's what that half wit ningen gets." Hiei said to Yusuke. Yusuke grinned a gave him a thumps up.

"Lets go sit back down." Kurama offered. She nodded and followed him back to the bar. She sat down and finished of her drink, Kurama doing the same.

"Excuse me, Bartender. Another strawberry dacarie please." Kurama asked.

"Your wish is my command, you Jack-Asses." The bartender replied in that low and drunken voice as before. "That will be another three dollars and twelve cents. Pay now or be shot." He said. Kurama quickly pulled out the money and handed to him. When he walked away Kurama said,

"Some one should fire that drunk." He looked at Asana, who was holding her stomach. "What's the matter? Does your stomach hurt?" she shook her head.

"I'll be right back I have to go to the restroom." She said rushing out of her seat.

Back in there little corner Yusuke was laughing his ass off. Hiei stared at him questioning him.

"I don't get it, what did you put in her drink?" Hiei asked. Yusuke grinned and pulled a wrapper out of his pocket. It said, 'Laxitive, strawberry flavor.'

"What the hell is a Laxitive?"

"Some thing to help..." he said whispering in his ear. (A/N If you don't know what I'm talking about, you better ask some one.) When Yusuke pulled away Hiei was left with a face of shock. ( 0.0 )

"You actually gave her one of those?" he asked. Yusuke nodded. Hiei smirked. "Good." Hiei thought about that for a minute. "Wait! Kurama took some sips from her glass to!" Hiei said. Yusuke grinned.

Well that's the end of this chappy!! Hope you like it!! I tried to make it funny, but now that I read it, it really isn't all that funny. Oh well, better luck next time. . Thanks for reading and review! I'm sorry this was late, But I couldn't think for some reason. **So please oh PLEASE review me some ideas!!!** I will of course give you your credit for it! Well until next time! bye


	11. Rescue Me

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?

Hi peoples!! The 11th chapter is now up! (Duh) I'm glad some of you thought that the last chapy was funny. I for one didn't think so, but whatever T.T As long as you think it was, then it doesn't really matter. I am so so so sorry that this was about, two or three weeks late,but I got extremely busy. n.n; Also, I just recently stole Kyo Sohma (Fruits Basket) so he will be helping me from now on! -

Kyo:- Tied to a chair-Why me?

KW (Me!!): Do you want to join Asana and Mii in the basement?

Kyo: 0.0 .....No

KW: That's what I thought! - Now help me answer some reviews!! Ok, first review for the tenth chapy, is Sakura Minamino! Sakura, Thank you for the lovely compliment on my story! I'm glad you like it!! Oh, and a laxative is -looks in the dictionary- well, it's something that causes evacuation of the bowels, or simply a drug that makes you crap a lot, lol. How ever you want to put it

Kyo: -smirks- Maybe I should gives some to that damn rat Yuki.... jus Kita, KW would like to thank you for your Idea, She plans to use it, but it will be just a little different. Also she says you can just call her...Minamono-san or Yuna-san.- rolls eyes-

KW: I also liked to be called Sohma-kun. n.n Nite Nite, thanks for the review! That is the question!! But do you think I should?

Kyo: Ukeral15, your right... We should never follow ideas from you. I mean, What the HELL is this?

KW: Kyo!! Be nice to our reviewers!! Sorry Ukeral15, he can be quite rude at times -Glares at Kyo- Thank you for the idea; I might use part of that. Also thanks for the comment; I'm glad you thought it was funny.

Kyo: It was a piece of shit if you ask me...

KW: -.- One more word Kyo.... just one more bad word and your going to the basement!!! Any way, angel of darkness flame, I'm glad you thought it was funny too. That's all of them, Thanks reviewers and review some more.

Kyo...Uh, KW? When was the last time you fed Asana and Mii?

KW...-thinks- I think it was, the night of the purple moon. ......hehehe

Kyo: 0.0

KW: On with the fic! n.n

Rescue me

"Why the hell would you even give them something like that?" Hiei complained.

"Don't get mad a me! How was I supposed to know they were sharing drinks?" Yusuke said defending himself. Hiei closed his eyes and clinched his fist, frustrated. _Why? Why do I have to be surrounded by idiots at all times? What the hell did I ever do to deserve such punishment? _Hiei thought. He looked back over to Kurama who was looking like he wanted to die.

_Why? Why did I have to agree to come? Inari, how I wish I was at that hotel with Hiei right now! Although, I get the feeling he isn't at the hotel, but rather watching me._ Kurama thought looking around him. He saw a boy wearing all black and spiked up hair across the room from him, but his back was turned so he couldn't see his eyes._ That's probably him right there. In that case, I better be extra careful with her or it could mean her death. Though, I not sure I would mind if he killed her._ Kurama thought, while finishing his third strawberry dacarie. Just then his stomach started to hurt and bubble. He felt as though he was about to explode from the inside. He quickly ran into the bathroom to 'relieve' himself.

He came back out fifteen minutes later, drained and hungry (A/N lol, I was laughing while writing this. If he was in there for fifteen minutes, then that was a whole lot of crapping. Lol)

"This by far, has been one of the worst dates I have ever gone on." He said sitting back at the bar. "Inari, I really want to ditch this women, so that I can go back to the hotel with Hiei."

'_Hiei, I know that you are here. If you can hear me right now, please just take me back to the hotel.'_ Kurama thought, sending it into Hiei's head.

'_Fox? Is that you? I can barley hear you over this loud, annoying music.'_

'_Yes Hiei, it's me. Can you please rescue me from this horrible date? I would rather be anywhere else but here. Well no, not anywhere. I would rather be with you.'_

Hiei smiled at that, causing Yusuke to get curious.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Just shut up and wait here detective." He said walking into the crowd of people, trying to reach the bar. As he approached the bar he saw that 'onna' come up to Kurama, talking about some idiotic topic that Hiei couldn't hear. Asana saw him coming before Kurama did, so she was the first to respond.

"Hi again Hiei. What are you doing here?" she asked bending her knees a little to be eye level with him.

"None of your god damn business onna. No get the hell out of my way so I can get Kurama." He said coldly, glaring at her. She flinched back.

"Hiei! That was rude of you." Kurama said behide her. When she turned her attention back to Hiei, Kurama put his thumps up to Hiei. (A/N lol) Kurama got up and grabbed Hiei's littler hands.

"I'm sorry about that Asana. You see, I promised my cousin Hiei that I would treat him to some ice cream today back at the hotel. He gets really angry when I'm late." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

'_So now I am your cousin? What happened to friend?'_ he asked through Kurama's mind.

'_Please just play along. It's the only way to ditch her with out hurting her feelings.'_

'_Whatever. Softy'_

"Oh, I see. I have to go home any way, so would you mind if I came with you two?" She asked sweetly. Kurama felt like shouting 'HELL NO' but decide to be nice.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." He said giving her a small smile. She smiled back and grabbed Kurama's free hand making him blush a little and making Hiei want to kill her even more and they walked out the door.

On the way there Asana started to hum a song. Kurama listened for a while and he noticed that she had a beautiful singing voice. Since Kurama knew the song that she was humming, he decided to him it with her. Hiei glanced up at Kurama, starting to get jealous of Asana. _That bitch, she is trying her hardest to win him over. But I won't let her get that far. _

"What was your name again onna?" Hiei asked

"Asana."

"Well 'Asana' just what are you? You don't smell like any ordinary human to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a bit of demon in my bloodline. So technically I'm only about twenty five percent demon." She said, "Judging from your sharp sense of smell I can tell you're not human."

"No, he isn't. Hiei is a fire demon and koorime mix." Kurama filled in for her.

"Oh, so I guess your specialty would be fire then."

"Hn." Was Hiei's only respond.

"Well, Hiei has a lot of specialties. Fire, speed, great sword techniques, strategizing, and an impressive amount of stamina." He said with a wink to Hiei. (A/N Do you get it? Stamina. You know, what makes you last a long time... In certain places. Lol) Hiei simply smirked at him.

"Wow you certainly know a lot about your cousin. If I didn't know any better I would think you two were lovers." She said with a smile.

Hiei and Kurama simply exchanged glances.

"Yes, well I and Hiei are only friends... cousins I mean. Though I love him very much, almost like a lover."

"Is that so? Well then I'll alert child services, you perverted teen." Hiei said to Kurama. They all chuckled, including Asana, which pissed Hiei off.

"I was talking to him, not you." He snapped at Asana.

"Mind your manners Hiei." Kurama reminded him with a smile. Hiei gave him a look that said 'what ever'.

When they finally reached the hotel, they saw a very curious Kuwabara (A/N Hey!! They left Yusuke!!) Waiting for them.

"Hey Kurama where did you all go? And who is your friend?" he asked.

"We went to a club and this is my good friend Asana. Asana, this is.."

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara. Here at your service." He said grabbing her hand in his. Her eyes flashed yellow for a moment then back to green. Kurama and Hiei both noticed this.

"Hello Kuwabara, It's a pleasure to meet you." She said bowing her head slightly. He lowered his head to kiss her hand and she made a face of disgust and anger. Then her eyes turned yellow and here hair turned black. She punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me again you pathetic excuse for a human. Next time you will lose your ability to make kids." She shouted at him angrily. Both Hiei and Kurama looked at her, completely dumbfounded. She looked back at Kurama and Hiei, her eye and hair color changing back to normal. "Ouch, what happened? I just blacked out for a minute."

Hiei and Kurama continued to stare at her dumbfounded. Kurama pointed at Kuwabara.

"You just punched Kuwabara unconscious."

"Oh!! I am so sorry!!" She said kneeling next to Kuwabara, who's jaw was two inches to the left. "Are you okay?! I am so sorry, I didn't mean it!! I swear!!" he awoke and flinched when he saw her.

"uh....I'm okay." He said getting up and hiding behind Kurama. "That is one scary chick" he whispered to Kurama. Kurama rolled his eyes and walked into his room and locked the door. _I just need ten minutes to be alone. For some reason every one is starting to get me angry for some reason. I think I might be a little drunk._ Just then Hiei knocked on the door, yelling to let him in.

"Can you go to Yusuke and Kuwabara's room for a while? Just give me ten minutes" Kurama said.

"There aint no way I'm going to be stuck in the same room as that idiot, I'm going to the hot springs." He said as he walked off.

_Hmmmm, the hot spring sounds like a good idea, I might join you in the very near future._ Kurama thought. He lay there for a moment thinking about tonight.

"This hot spring feels good. God I hate that bitch, If we are ever alone together I'm going to rip her freaking throat out." Hiei said sitting in the water. He put his mouth in the water so he could blow some bubbles when he saw a women walk into the hot springs with him._ Shit, I didn't think any one else would be in here and I don't have on a towel. Is that... oh hell it's her!!_ He said as she began to swim towards him.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were going to be here." She said sitting a few inches away from him. He gritted his teeth as he made an attempt to be nice.

"Yea, what ever." (A/N it's hard to be nice when you hate some one. )

"So Hiei, how old are you?" she asked him.

"Older than you, I'm sure."

"Oh really? You look like you could be twelve, but you do look good none the less" she said with a wink. He grunted, scooting away from her. "In fact, your just as cute as Kurama if not cuter"

"Kurama is not 'cute' he is beautiful and no one is as or is more beautiful than him. No one." He said correcting her. She brought her face closer to his ear to whisper something.

"Well I think I like you better than Kurama." She said bringing her hand under water to touch Hiei's man hood. (A/N what a horny little crack monkey! Lol) Hiei grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist just enough for it to hurt.

"Don't even think about touching me. I don't like you in any way, get that through you thick skull baka." He said turning her wrist a little more. She cried out. Just then Kurama walked in to the hot springs.

"Asana, Hiei? What the hell are you two doing?!" he asked seeing her hand still under water really close to Hiei. He was shocked when he realized what was going on (A/N or what he thinks is going on) Hiei immediately let her go.

"It's not what it looks like Kurama." Hiei said trying to reason with him. She began to cry.

"He tried to get me to touch him. He said he would break my wrist if I didn't" She lied. She ran out of the hot springs and hugged him still crying. " I still refused to do it so he grabbed my arm and tried to make me do it." She said rubbing her face against his chest. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from himself and walked out. She stood there looking dumb founded.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST TOLD THAT BULL SHIT LIE!!" He yelled at her. He raced into the locker room to get his katana and his clothes, quickly putting them on. "PREPARE TO DIE!!!" he said swinging his katana at her. Her hair and eyes changed color again and she quickly ran out of harms way.

"You might be fast Hiei, but not as fast as I." She said

Chapter complete!! Yay!! Finally!! I had a hard time thinking of what could happen in this one but I finally came up with something!! It might not be that good but It is something. Sorry this is so late, I just got really busy. Any way I hope you enjoyed it!! Oh and I start school today so I won't be updating quit as often. Sorry!! I will try to do it when ever I can though!. Well bye bye.

Kyo: Forgetting something?

KW: No.....Not that I know of...

Kyo: you for got to tell them to review. Idiot.

KW: Oh yeah, plz review!!


	12. Believe me

How Much Can A Person Take With Out Losing It?

Howdy loyal fans and reviewers!! I'm back for chapy twelve, and I hope your ready cause here it comes!

Kyo: ...Not another one.

KW: Yup another one, There is going to be more so get used to it

Kyo: Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it have been that dame rat Yuki?

KW: Oh yea, speaking of Yuki, I brought in Ayame Sohma (The snake), Yuki's older brother.

Kyo: Ah HELL!!

Ayame: Lucky-Kyo it's so nice to see you again!! Greetings KW, I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you. As most of us all know I am Ayame Sohma, the snake and older brother to Yuki, the mouse. And of course we all know how beautiful I am, hahahaha....

Kyo: This could take all day

KW: On with the fic!! -Looks at Ayame who is STILL talking-

Kurama walked, well more like stumped down the empty halls of the hotel, only wearing a thin bathrobe and a towel. He felt as though he could explode with anger. Or depression either way he felt as though he needed to escape this dreadful hotel. It seemed to him that nothing good ever happened in this place.

Finally finding the door to the way out he walked out angrily and in to the thick trees and bushes of the Makai. He was so mad He didn't even care if any demons attacked him._ I would like to see them even try to harm me. I'd have my plant's eating there liver the second they approached me. _He thought. He finally walked upon a portal to the Ningenkai and quickly walked through it. (A/N I was getting sick of them being in the Makai so.... yea)

As he walked down the familiar streets of the Ningenkai, barefooted and totally pissed, he didn't even notice or care that his feet were being terribly scratched and torn, nor did he feel it. He was especially ignoring all the curious glares he got from the few people that were still out. (A/N It's night time of course).

After a half an hour walk, he finally reached his house and opened the door, with the spare key that was hidden under the welcome mat, and quickly and quietly made his way to his room, shutting and locking his door. He clasped down on his stomach on to his bed and cried. He cried until his tears ran out then fell asleep feeling drained and exhausted, feet bleeding and stinging slightly.

Dreams

(A/N This part is his dream, I will tell you when he wakes up from his dream by say 'End of Dream')

Kurama opened his eyes and sat up from the warm and scented field of flowers. Flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes. As he looked around he saw a giant weeping willow behide him with the leaves falling around him like a soft green curtain. He could also see that the leaves were blocking the intensely bright sun. He looked down at him self and saw that he was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair a lose fitting jeans.

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Your in the perfect world." Answered Hiei as he appeared out of thin air. He walked over to Kurama and sat right next to him, folding his legs Indian style. Kurama looked shocked.

"Hiei, how did we get here?" Kurama asked staring at him. Hiei turned his head towards Kurama and gave him a warm smile.

"We came here because you wished for us to be here. Just you and me all the time, in our on happy, perfect little world, my beloved Kurama." Hiei said leaning onto Kurama's shoulder. Kurama flinched.

"Hiei, why are you acting this way? You seem to be acting very different and open than before."

"That is because this is the perfect world. I was not perfect before, so I had to do some major changes in order to be perfect. You on the other hand don't have to change at all, you always have been perfect and always will be." Hiei said kissing Kurama on the cheek. Kurama jumped up then, and walked away from Hiei.

"No, you are not Hiei. And even if you were Hiei, I wouldn't like you. I fell in love with Hiei because he was not perfect and he didn't expect me to be perfect either. He was the only person who honestly knew me and all the mistakes I had made and will continue to make. He is the only one who see's me as human, and not perfect. He see's me as Shuichi Minamono and Yoko Kurama, not as perfect and beautiful. He see's me for who I truly am and can be." Kurama shouted to the imposter Hiei as he walked out of the 'perfect world'.

End of Dream

Kurama awoke to the bright morning light shinning in through his open window. He blinked once and then rolled over on to his side, away from the window, trying to get just a few more minutes of sleep. Feeling a sudden blow of heat to his face made him open his eyes. As he opened them he thought he saw Hiei's pretty little face in front of him. Then he closed his eyes again trying to tell him self that he was just dreaming, and opened them again. But surly enough Hiei was right there, asleep in Kurama's bed curled up in a ball under the sheets. Kurama gasped and got out of the bed, putting his feet to the floor and letting out a slight moan of pain. He looked down and saw that some one had bandaged his foot, but it was still extremely sore to touch.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked as he awoke. Kurama stood up and turned his back to Hiei, not wanting him to see his face.

"I want you to leave Hiei."

"But Kurama I came here to tell you...."

"Leave right now."

"To tell you the truth..."

"I said leave!"

"No, I'm not leaving until I tell you what happened."

"I don't need to hear what happened, I already know."

"It's honestly not what you think happened."

"God Hiei, Why do you have to make things so hard?! Just leave!!" Kurama shouted, losing his temper. Hiei got up and walked to him, putting a hand on each of his shoulders and leaning his forehead on Kurama's back.

"Listen to me. Just hear me out then I will leave you alone for the rest of your life if you want." Hiei said gently, even though he was scared that Kurama would actually want him to leave him alone for the rest of his life. Kurama roughly shook his hands off and turned around.

"You have five minutes. Don't waste them on apologies and begging for forgiveness." Kurama said coldly. Hiei nodded to confirm him. Then took a deep breath as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay first off, I want to ask you a question. Are you really foolish enough to believe a baka bitch like her? Did you really believe her idiotic lie?" ( A/N Baka bitch, lol )

"I don't know who I believe. All demons are known to lie and cheat to another, why should you or her be any different."

"I am not any common demon. You know that better than any one." Kurama began to tap his foot, becoming inpatient. "So any ways, at the hot spring I did not do any thing to her. I simply went into the hot springs and saw her enter and sit next to me talking to me and asking me idiotic questions. So I tried to be nice because she was one of your friends and I talked to her. Then she said that she liked me better than she liked you and she tried to grab me down there and I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. I did threaten to break her wrist, but not the way she said it. I told her he she touched me I would break her wrist."

(A/N I have never been good at explaining things so if this is boring you then...sorry)

"So tell me this Hiei. Why should I believe you? How do I know that you aren't telling a lie?" Kurama asked.

"Because you love me. That should be reason enough." He said sternly.

"I did love you. Once. But now, I don't know what I feel towards you. You know what I have figured out in these past few weeks? Is that all relationships start out on a thin sting. But Hiei, our sting was broken before we even started. We don't belong together in other words. Never have. I don't know why we wasted all this time trying to make something so impossible work. It should have never even happen.." he said being cut off with a kiss to the lips. When Hiei finally pulled away, he hid his face against Kurama's chest.

"Don't ever let me hear you talk such idiotic and pointless non-sense again. I know that you love me, as I still love you. If you didn't you wouldn't have allowed me to kiss you, or even to awake in your bed. If you didn't love me, I'm sure I would have been plant food by now." He said running his fingers across Kurama's chest.

"Don't tempt me."

"Kurama, do you believe me?" he asked hugging him. Kurama let a single tear slid down his face as he embraced Hiei.

"My heart tells me to believe, but Yoko tells me not to. So right now, I'm not sure."

"I can prove it."

"How?" Kurama asked. Hiei walked away from him and walked over to the bed. He got down on his knee's and pulled a mat from under it. On that mat lay Asana, with her arms and legs tied together with ropes and her mouth taped shut. Kurama made a face of shock ( A/N 0.0 lol, had to do that) "When did ...I mean How did...huh?" Kurama was so confused he couldn't even get his sentence right.

"Last night when you left, this idiotic bitch challenged me to a race. I won and I said that if she told you the truth that I wouldn't kill her, but when I found you, you were asleep so I hid her under the bed." He said pulling the tape off her mouth. He slapped her to wake her up. "Get up. Tell him what really happened." She immediately moaned out in pain.

"Ouch, that hurt you little insect!"

"Call him an insect again, and you die." Kurama said taking up for Hiei. She flinched and attempted to sit up.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth, but you have to left me go."

"I already said I would. Don't test me onna." She rolled her eyes and gave them both a death glare.

"I lied ok. I freakin lied!! I was the one trying to seduce Hiei and I made up that story about him trying to get me to touch him. There, you can let me go now." She said in a angry voice. ( A/N She has that black hair, that's why she is acting Different. )

Kurama put the tape back on her mouth, picked her up and ran outside and back to the Makai, with Hiei following close behide. Once he got back to the hotel and back to his room he found that Yusuke and Kuwabara were in they're, drunk as all hell and looking like that hadn't had a bath in weeks. Kurama walked over to them and smiled.

"Here guys, I brought you a girl to keep you company. Do what ever you want to her, just don't untie her." He quickly said to them. When He noticed that Hiei was behide him, he grabbed his little hand. He led Hiei al the way down to the hot spring where he quickly disrobed completely himself and Hiei. Then he quickly got into the hot spring with a naked Hiei....

Yay!!! End of chappy! There will be one last Chapter to this story and I warn you now, I WILL BE NOTHING BUT LEMON!! COMPLETE LEMON FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. So if you don't like lemons, don't read the next Chappy. That's all I got to say. Until next time!


End file.
